Daddys Handbook
by FaithinBones
Summary: When Booth needs backup with his parenting skills, Booth uses his "Daddy's Handbook" as a tool to show his authority with his children. What else can a guy do when raising genius children?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new series of stories. Yes, I know another one.

These stories will be centered around Booth's Daddy's Handbook. The idea for this handbook appeared in chapter 38 in my story, "Personal Effects". I introduced two new characters to my Booth/Brennan world in that chapter, Hank Zachariah Booth and Joseph Seeley Booth. They are the identical twin sons of Booth and Brennan and are two years younger than Christine.

I don't own Bones which is probably a good thing.

When Booth needs backup with his parenting skills, Booth uses his "Daddy's Handbook" as a sign of his ultimate authority with his children. What else can a guy do when raising genius children?

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth, carrying Christine into the house from the truck, strode angrily to the staircase and put his daughter down on the first step, "Go upstairs to your room, Christine. Right now."

Trembling, Christine looked at her father and cried, "I want my Mommy."

Shaking his head, Booth repeated, "You go up to your room right now. Daddy is very angry with you and I don't want to see you for awhile."

Crying, Christine turned around and slowly climbed the staircase. When she arrived at the top of the steps, Christine turned around and threatened, "I'm going to tell Mommy on you."

Stepping up on the first step, Booth threatened back, "You get to your room or you'll have a lot more to tell your mother about than you do now."

Putting her hands over her eyes, Christine ran to her room and closed her bedroom door as hard as she could.

Booth, hearing the door slam, stepped down from the staircase and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, he began to weep.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Brennan who had been in the laundry room downstairs next to the Man Cave, thought she heard shouting. Folding the last sheet, Brennan picked up her folded sheets and walked upstairs to see what was going on.

Arriving at the top of the steps, Brennan thought she heard Booth weeping. Hurrying across the living room, Brennan sat down next to Booth and asked, "What's going on Booth? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Wiping the tears from his face, Booth looked up at Brennan and answered, "I have to do something Bones. Christine may have almost been kidnapped today. We need to do something about her being too friendly."

Shaking her head, Brennan put her hand on Booth's knee and demanded, "What do you mean she was almost kidnapped? Where is Christine now?"

Putting his left hand on hers, Booth looked at their hands and said, "She's ok, she's in her room. I made her go to her room because I was so mad I was afraid of what I would do if she stayed down here. Today was the closest I've ever come to really punishing her."

Holding up his right hand, Booth measured an inch with his fingers and said, "I came that close. She scared the Hell out of me Bones."

Shaking her head, Brennan insisted, "Please Booth, tell me what happened. What do you mean she may have almost been kidnapped?"

Sighing, Booth explained: "I needed a new tie; so, while we were at the mall, I stopped by that shop I like and decided to see what they had in stock. Christine didn't want me to hold her; so, I put her down and told her not to leave my sight."

Looking at Brennan to make sure she was listening, Booth continued, "I started to look at the ties and I guess I forgot to make sure that Christine was still standing next to me. The next thing I know, I hold out a tie and ask Christine if she liked it and I realized that she wasn't standing next to me. I liked to had a heart attack . . . I turned around and called her name and I heard her voice at the front of the store calling for me. I ran to the front of the store and this guy had Christine's hand in his and he was walking towards the entrance."

Panting as if he had just run a hard mile, Booth continued, "I ran over to the guy and grabbed Christine from him and demanded to know what the hell he was doing."

Shaking his head, "The guy claimed that he found Christine running around unattended and he was trying to find her parents."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "What did you do?"

"I reached down and grabbed my badge and showed it to him. The bastard ran from me as fast as he could. I was holding Christine in my arms; so, I couldn't chase him. I tracked down the manager of the store and made arrangements to have all the film from all of the security cameras sent over to the Jeffersonian. I called Angela and she's going to do her best to try to identify the guy. He is not going to get away with what he tried to do."

Sighing, Brennan remarked, "Maybe Christine is too friendly. I don't know what we can do about it though. We've talked to her many times about it; but, nothing seems to impress her."

Leaning his head against Brennan's head, Booth said, "Let me think about it. I'll try to come up with something."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Booth came home with a big manila envelope in his hands. Walking into the house, Booth called Christine's name.

Christine, trying to be on her best, four year old behavior, hurried out of her room and came downstairs. Stopping at the bottom of the staircase, Christine held the stair railing, "Here I am Daddy."

Nodding his head, Booth sat down on the couch and motioned for Christine to come over to where he was sitting. Brennan, standing in the kitchen doorway, stood and watched.

Patting the couch, Booth said, "Sit down Christine. I have something important I need to talk to you about."

Walking over to the couch, Christine sat down and stared at her father.

Holding up the envelope, Booth said, "You know you got me into trouble, baby girl."

Puzzled, Christine asked, "How come Daddy? What did I do?"

Frowning, Booth said, "The head Daddy found out that you almost walked away with a stranger the other day and he contacted me and yelled at me for not enforcing the Daddy rules. He was really mad at me."

Staring at her father, Christine frowned, "I don't like you to be yelled at Daddy."

Nodding his head, "Me neither. He sent me a binder and he said he's going to start sending me the Daddy rules to put in it. I'm supposed to make sure that you, me and Mommy memorize the Daddy rules. We have to follow the Daddy rules or the head Daddy is going to punish me."

Her eyes widening, Christine asked, "We have Daddy rules?"

"Yep, let me show you." Opening the manila envelope, Booth pulled out a three ring binder and opened it. The first page displayed the words, "Official Daddy's Handbook".

Counting on the fact that Christine started reading at the age of three years old, Booth made sure that Christine was looking at what was printed on the pages. Turning the first page over, the next page displayed, 1. Mommy and Daddy love you now and always will. Turning the page, Booth showed Christine what was printed on the next page, 2. Don't talk to strangers even if they say they know Mommy and Daddy. Turning the page, they both saw the printed words on the next page, 3. Make sure that Daddy knows who all of your friends are.

Looking at Christine, Booth explained, "The head Daddy is going to send me new pages once in awhile to put in the book. It's really important that we memorize these rules and try to follow them. If we don't I could get into trouble and you don't want me to get into trouble, do you Baby?"

Giving Booth a solemn look, Christine answered, "No Daddy. I'm sorry I got you into trouble."

Placing the book down on the coffee table, Booth hugged his daughter and said, "That's ok. We just have to learn the rules and everything will be ok."

Kissing her father on the cheek, Christine stood up and picked up the book. Carrying it to her mother, Christine informed her, "See Mommy. We have to follow the rules to keep Daddy from getting into trouble."

Smiling, Brennan took the book from Christine and acknowledged what Christine had said, "I see, Christine. We will be very careful from now on and memorize the rules. We definitely don't want Daddy to get into trouble."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, what do you think? Do you think this would be a good story? If you like it, let me know and I will update it once in awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank you for the patience you showed me when I was having problems posting chapter one. Your patience was greatly appreciated. I want to thank those of you who reviewed chapter 1 more than once. That was a very kind thing to do and was greatly appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

It was Saturday and Brennan had gone to the Jeffersonian to work in Limbo for a few hours. Booth, herding his children upstairs after playing with them in the back yard for a few hours decided that everyone needed nap time, including himself.

Booth had been sleeping very soundly when he was awakened by the sound of screaming coming from down the hallway. Leaping off of his bed, Booth ran out of his room and down to the bedroom shared by his twin sons. Stopping at the doorway to Hank and Joseph's bedroom, Booth found his son Joseph crying and rubbing his right hand while his brother, Hank sat on the floor and stared at Joseph.

Entering the room, Booth leaned down and picked up Joseph, "What's wrong, Joseph? Why are you crying?"

Clutching Booth's shirt in his fists, Joseph sobbed, "Chrissy hit me, Daddy."

Furious, Booth turned around and walked out of the boys bedroom. Walking across the hallway, Booth stepped into his daughter's bedroom and found her standing next to her desk, tearing a page out of her coloring book.

"Christine, did you hit Joseph?"

Not turning around, Christine replied, "He came into my room and took my coloring book. He took it to his room and scribbled on it. He colored out of the lines, Daddy. . . He made me mad."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Turn around and look at me, Christine. I am not talking to your back."

Turning around, Christine put her hands on her hips, "They come into my room, Daddy and steal my stuff. They aren't supposed to come into my room and steal my stuff."

Joseph, hearing Christine talking about him and his brother, protested, "No Daddy. I not steal Chrissy's stuff. I borrowed it."

"Daddy, he doesn't borrow my stuff, he steals my stuff."

"Nah ah, I do not."

Sighing, Booth kissed Joseph on the cheek and said, "Joseph, go to your room."

Lowering Joseph to the floor, Booth aimed him towards the doorway. Joseph, turning his head, stuck his little tongue out at Christine and then walked to the doorway leaving the room.

"Daddy, did you see that? He stuck his tongue out at me."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Didn't your mother and I tell you not to hit your brothers when you get mad at them?"

"Yes sir."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

Running his right hand through his hair, Booth let out a big sigh and asked, "What am I going to do with you Christine?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine replied, "He stole my book Daddy."

"He's three Christine. He doesn't understand why you don't want to share with him. Don't hit him again. Just take the book back the next time."

"Yes sir."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Realizing that it was time for a new page to be added to his Daddy's Handbook, Booth printed up rule 4, placed into a manila envelope and mailed it to his house.

Two days later, Booth collected the mail from the mailbox when he arrived home and carried it into the house. Looking around and not seeing the kids, Booth shouted out, "Christine, Joseph, Hank, come down here."

Hearing little feet running over his head, Booth soon saw his children make their way down the staircase. Brennan, walking out of the kitchen, noticed the envelope in Booth's hand and nodded her head.

Holding up the envelope, Booth said, "Christine, it looks like the head Daddy sent me another rule. I thought for sure that we'd never get another one; but, I guess I was wrong. Come here and open the envelope and tell us what it says."

Reluctantly, Christine walked over to where her father was standing, took the envelope from his hands and opened it. Pulling the paper from the envelope, Christine let the envelope fall to the floor and held the paper in both hands.

Glancing at her father and then her mother, Christine read, "Four, It is not ok to hit your brother or sister. If you're angry walk away and tell Daddy or Mommy. They will try to help."

Her eyes growing wide, Christine asked, "How did he know I hit Joseph, Daddy?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth answered, "The way I heard it, the head Daddy is the nephew of Santa Claus. You know how Santa Claus knows when you've been naughty or nice? Well he probably tells the head Daddy when kids are being naughty."

Sighing, Christine protested, "That's not fair Daddy. Santa shouldn't tattle tale like that."

Walking over to where Brennan was standing, Booth leaned over and kissed her. Turning back to look at Christine, Booth replied, "I don't think anyone ever told you life was fair Christine. Go put the page in my Handbook."

Frowning, Christine said, "Ok. Daddy, I don't like the head Daddy."

Smiling, Booth whispered to Brennan, " Better him than me."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Pure fluff. I hoped you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I read every one and appreciate all of them.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The case had been a bad one. A child had been riding her bicycle in front of her house with her cousin when a man stopped his truck and asked them to help him look for his lost puppy. The cousin, Tracy had refused to go near the man; but, the girl, Trish had felt sorry for the man and had offered to help him. When she had come close to him, the man had grabbed her and pulled her into the truck with him and drove off. Tracy told Trish's parents that Trish had kind of froze and didn't put up a fight.

Booth and several agents had spent several hours trying to track down the truck and with the help of the Virginia State Police and the state wide Amber Alert had finally located the truck and Trish. Unfortunately, Trish would not be returning to her parents.

Ooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth and Brennan lay in their bed, sleepless. They had dealt with kidnappings before; but, the child, Trish was the same age as Christine and both could not forget that.

Putting her arms around Booth and placing her head on his chest, Brennan whispered, "She was only five years old, Booth."

Sighing, Booth stroked Brennan's hair and frowned, "We've told the kids over and over not to talk to strangers. It's in my handbook. I'm not sure what else we can do. We'll just have to make sure that one of us stays with them when they're playing outside."

Nodding her head, Brennan pondered the problem, "Christine is five years old, Booth."

Swallowing, Booth replied, "I know Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Booth had found a manila envelope in the mail box when he got home. Puzzled, he carried it into the house and looked for Brennan. Finding her in their bedroom, Booth asked, "Do you know anything about this envelope? It was in the mailbox addressed to me from the Head Daddy."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "We have a new rule, Booth."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth asked, "Where are the kids?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "They're in the man cave watching "Nemo"."

Oooooooooooo

Entering the man cave, Booth saw his children raptly watching the television. Hank noticing his father and mother standing in the doorway, stood up, "Daddy, you're home."

Running over to where Booth was standing, Hank threw his arms around Booth's legs and said, "We're watching Nemo, Daddy. Do you want to watch with us?"

Smiling, Booth held up the manila envelope and called out, "Christine, we received another envelope from the Head Daddy. I guess you need to open it and tell us what it says."

Puzzled, Christine looked at her brothers then her mother and then her father, "I didn't do anything Daddy. Why do we have mail from the Head Daddy?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "I have no idea sweetheart. Open the envelope and find out."

Reluctantly, Christine turned off the TV and walked over to where her parents were standing. Taking the envelope into her hands, Christine asked her mother, "Do you know why we got the new rule, Mommy?"

Sighing, Brennan replied, "The letter is addressed to Daddy not Mommy. Open the envelope and see what it says."

Opening the envelope, Christine pulled out the sheet of paper and looked at the new rule. Looking at her father, she read it out loud, "Five. If someone tries anything funny with you run away and scream "fire" at the top of your lungs. Make as much noise as possible. If that person grabs you it's ok to bite, scratch and hit. We can always apologize later."

Looking at Brennan, Booth asked, "Fire?"

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned near Booth and whispered, "I'll explain later."

Christine watching her parents, "What does it mean "anything funny"?"

Booth, frowning, "It probably means if they try to touch you, grab you, hold you or make you go somewhere with them. It's part of rule 2 and rule 3. We don't talk to strangers and we don't let them get close enough to us to touch us."

Turning to Hank and Joseph, Booth asked, "Do you boys understand what the rule means?"

Nodding their heads, Joseph and Hank answered, "Yes, Daddy."

Joseph explaining further, "We get to hit anyone that we don't know who touches us."

Opening his mouth and then closing it, Booth looked at Brennan, "Is that what it really means? We could have some embarrassing moments in the future."

Nodding her head, Brennan turned to Joseph and remarked, "We of course, don't want to hurt anyone who just says hello to us; but, we don't want strangers to talk to us or touch us."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth clapped his hands together and said, "Ok, lets practice yelling fire. When I say three, scream it as loud as you can."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan backed up to the staircase and put her hands over her ears. Booth laughing at Brennan's antics, turned to his children and said, "Ok, one . . . Two . . .Two and a half . . . Two and three quarters. . ."

Brennan, leaning forward punched Booth in the shoulder, "Booth, get it over with."

Smiling, Booth yelled, "Three."

The kids, worked up in eager anticipation, yelled, "FIRE."

Hank, a little over excited, screamed it three times.

Laughing, Booth enthused, "Just like that. You guys did it just right."

Christine, looking at her father, remarked, "The Head Daddy is weird, Daddy."

Laughing harder, Booth put his hand on his chest and said, "Hear that Bones, the Head Daddy is weird."

Not laughing, Brennan answered, "You might not think so tonight when it's time to go to bed."

His smile disappearing from his face, Booth turned and grabbed Brennan around the waist and said, "Of course, the Head Daddy is a genius and misunderstood by almost everyone."

oooooooooooo

Later that evening, Booth asked Brennan, "Why fire and not help?"

Cocking her head to the side, Brennan answered, "Most people don't want to get involved in something that could appear to be dangerous. People can and will turn a deaf ear to the word help. On the other hand, no one wants to burn up in a fire and will not ignore someone screaming fire. They will investigate just to make certain they are safe and not in any danger."

Smiling, Booth grinned and said, "Damn, Bones. That's pretty smart."

Nodding her head, Brennan noted, "I am a genius."

Guffawing, Booth grinned, "Really? Come here genius. Why don't you teach me something else."

Smiling, Brennan put her arms around Booth and asked, "What do want to learn?"

Nuzzling her neck, Booth answered, "I don't know, whatcha got?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

So that was rule 5. What did you think of it?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for giving my little story a chance. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Michael Hodgins had been invited to the Booth/Brennan home for a sleepover. The kids were in the back yard playing in the small pool with Booth playing lifeguard when the argument started.

Christine, hands on her hips, yelled at Michael, "There is too a Head Daddy."

Shaking his head, Michael sneered, "I bet you believe in Santa Claus too."

Turning red, Joseph and Hank joined the argument. Joseph taking the lead, "You better not say anything bad about Santa Claus. You'll get coal for Christmas, you dummy."

Sitting up, Booth called out, "Hey, no more fighting. You guys are supposed to be playing."

Huffing, Christine turned to her father and yelled, "Michael says you made up the Head Daddy. He says he's make believe just like Santa Claus and the tooth fairy."

Sighing, Booth crooked his finger at Michael. Michael, a little afraid of what Booth was going to do, walked slowly over to where Booth was sitting and stopped next to his chair.

Reaching out and touching Michaels right shoulder, Booth said softly, "Michael, why are you telling them that Santa Claus and the tooth fairy don't exist?"

Looking at his feet, Michael replied, "Daddy says they don't exist. They're just made up to amuse kids."

Shaking his head, Booth said quietly, "Michael, I don't care if you don't believe; but, I don't want you telling my kids that Santa and the tooth fairy don't exist. You believe or you don't believe. It's not your job to convince my kids that your opinion is the right one. Be a kid. Let them be kids. What you believe in and what you don't believe in will evolve as you get older. Would you like it if I insisted that you believe in dragons and that it didn't matter that you have an opinion about whether they exist or not? No you wouldn't. Let my kids believe in what they believe in and we won't insist that you believe in what you don't want to believe in. OK?"

"I never heard of the Head Daddy. Is he make believe too?"

Shaking his head, Booth assured Michael, "Nah, there really is a Head Daddy. Now go play and act like a kid, you are seven years old you know."

Worried, Michael asked, "Please don't tell my Mom that I told the kids that Santa and the tooth fairy don't exist. I got in to trouble last month when I told that to Mrs. Smith's son. I'm supposed to keep my opinion to myself."

Patting Michael's arm, Booth said, "Don't worry about it. Just don't talk about Santa, the tooth fairy or the Head Daddy."

Relieved, Michael ran back towards the Booth kids and started a game of tag. All was forgiven in the kid world since Michael talked to Booth and Booth was smiling at them. They knew that their father would straighten out Michael.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The next Monday morning, Booth walked in to the Lab and breezed down the hallway to Hodgins' office. Walking through the doorway to Hodgins' office, Booth walked over to where Hodgins was sitting and slammed down a binder on the table next to him. Hodgins, startled, jumped up from his chair and backed away from Booth's scowling face.

"What the Hell, Booth? What are you so mad about?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth answered, "Michael tried to convince my kids this weekend that there isn't a Santa Claus, a tooth fairy or a Head Daddy. You can take your kids childhood away from him; but, my kids are not going to be collateral damage."

Swallowing, Hodgins replied, "Listen man, I didn't tell Michael that there wasn't a Santa or Tooth Fairy that was his idea. When he told me he didn't believe in them any more he asked me why little kids are told about make believe people and I told him that it's just for fun. Michael has been told not to talk to other kids about Santa or any other make believe cultural figures in our society. . . Wait, what is a Head Daddy?"

"That is what I brought you the binder for. There is a guy out there called the Head Daddy. He makes rules that the Daddy's of this world are supposed to teach their kids to keep them safe. You will memorize the rules in this book. You will show them to Michael and get him to memorize them and you will do that today. I don't want any bullshit from you I just want your cooperation."

Pursing his lips, Hodgins picked up the binder and flipped through the pages. Once he had read each rule, Hodgins looked up and complimented Booth, "Hey these are pretty good rules. Why do I have to pretend some Head Daddy sent them to you? I mean I wouldn't mind taking credit for this idea."

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "Because if we aren't making the rules then our kids won't be mad at us when they don't like the rules. I know for a fact you hate to travel by air anymore because of all of the rules travelers are forced to follow. You don't know who made the rules; but, you know you hate the guy, right? . . . If you knew who it was you'd probably be in the guys face complaining and telling him that you hated his rules and you didn't want to comply. . . . Well you don't know who it is so you follow the rules because you were told you have to . . . Get it, the Head Daddy takes the flack, we don't."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Cool. How often do you add rules?"

Sighing, Booth answered, "I started out with the first three. Bones and me added one each."

"If I'm going along with this, can I add rules to the book?"

Suspicious, Booth asked, "Like what?"

Frowning, Hodgins answered, "I don't know. I just want to know. . . If I get an idea can I add to the rules?"

Unfolding his arms, Booth looked at his right hand and then back at Hodgins, "Tell you what, you want to add a rule, run it past me and Bones. If we can come to a consensus then we'll add it. I'll let you have a say in any rules we want to add."

Putting out his hand, Hodgins exclaimed, "Deal, man. You know for a guy with average intelligence this is pretty good."

Frowning, Booth replied, "You need to work on your compliments pal. There isn't anything wrong with being average."

Withdrawing his hand, Hodgins started to worry that he'd pushed the wrong button. Swallowing, Hodgins stammered, "Sure, average is cool besides I don't really think you're average, not really, I mean you're probably above average, yeah, I don't know why I called you average, I was telling. . ."

Irritated, Booth barked, "Stop. God, you really need to learn how to take constructive criticism. It's not like I'm going to shoot you when you say the wrong thing. If I was going to do that it would have happened before now. That boat really sailed a long time ago."

Giving Booth a sick smile, Hodgins said, "Thanks, I think."

Oooooooooooooooooo

So, Hodgins is in on this one. I hope Booth doesn't regret it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had spent a couple of hours washing and waxing his Mustang. He rarely drove it; but, he made sure that he kept it clean and ready for use just in case he did want to drive it. The dilemma he found himself in owning a car like that was he had four kids, one wife and not enough seats in the car.

After he'd finished taking care of his car, Booth had wandered into the house to check on the kids and see if any of them wanted to play with him. Walking down to the man cave, Booth had found Christine and Joseph watching cartoons.

Looking around Booth asked, "Where's Hank?"

Shrugging their shoulders, Christine and Joseph said, "I don't know."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What do you mean you don't know? When was the last time you saw him?"

Sighing, Christine looked at her father and replied, "Hank got mad at us and said he's leaving."

Worried, Booth asked, "Leaving?"

Joseph seeing the concern on his father's face, "We don't know where he is, Daddy."

Feeling a little anxious, Booth started searching the house. Finding Brennan upstairs vacuuming the hallway carpet, Booth asked, "Hey Bones. Have you seen Hank?"

Turning off the vacuum cleaner, Brennan answered, "I haven't seen him for about an hour. He was in the man cave watching cartoons with Christine and Joseph."

Shaking his head, Booth remarked, "Well, he isn't there now and the kids don't know where he is. They said Hank got mad at them and he said he was leaving."

Frowning, Brennan looked down the hallway towards her son's room, "Leaving?"

Anxious, Booth and Brennan checked the rooms upstairs. Unable to find Hank, both rushed downstairs and searched the downstairs rooms. Still unable to find him, Booth searched the back yard while Brennan searched the front yard.

On the verge of panic, Booth and Brennan met in the front yard. Booth looking up and down the sidewalk, "Ok, this is ridiculous. He has to be hiding somewhere. He knows better than to leave the yard."

On the verge of tears, Brennan said, "What if he got angry enough to just leave. You know Hank has a temper and is impulsive."

Feeling a headache coming on, Booth exclaimed, "I don't care how mad he got he won't leave the yard. He's just four for God's sake."

Putting her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan reasoned, "Look, we'll look through the house again. He's probably hiding in a closet. You know the last time he got angry at Christine he hid in our bedroom closet."

Rubbing his mouth, Booth responded, "Ok, look, you search the house again. Get the kids to help you. I'm going to search the back yard. Maybe he's in the shed or hiding in the bushes."

Confident in their plan, Booth and Brennan separated to start their search again. Booth walking into the back yard scanned the yard and tried to listen to see if he could hear anything out of the ordinary.

Looking at the treehouse, Booth walked towards the big oak tree in the back yard. As he got closer, Booth realized he was hearing crying. Climbing up the oak tree, Booth reached the top of the last rung and looked in to the treehouse. Relieved, Booth saw Hank lying on the floor with his hands over his eyes crying.

Climbing up into the treehouse, Booth asked, "Hank, what are you doing up here and why are you crying?"

Startled, Hank stood up and yelled, "Daddy."

Standing up, Hank rushed over to his father and threw his arms around Booth's legs. Booth bending down picked up his son and hugged him tightly.

Kissing him on the cheek a few times, Booth finally asked, "What are you doing up here, Hank? You know you're not allowed to climb up here by yourself. You could fall and hurt yourself."

Hugging his father, Hank cried, "Daddy, I got mad at Chrissy and Joseph. I wanted to runned away so I climbed up the tree. I couldn't climb back down Daddy. I got scared."

Sighing, Booth held Hank in one arm and sat down. Rocking his son, Booth soothed, "It's ok Hank. Daddy's here." Rubbing Hank's back, Booth finally calmed his little son.

"Ok, now tell Daddy why you got mad at your sister and brother."

Sniffing, Hank looked down and then back up at his father, "They called me a baby, Daddy. I'm not a baby, I'm a big boy."

Rubbing Hank's back, "No you're not a baby. Why do you let them make you mad like that? You're the same age as Joseph. When he calls you a baby, tell him that means he is too."

"Joseph says I was born after him; so, I'm the baby. I'm not a baby, Daddy."

Kissing Hank on the cheek, Booth replied, "You are only six minutes younger than Joseph. That doesn't make you the baby. OK?"

Nodding his head, Hank rubbed his nose with the back of his left hand. "I couldn't climb down Daddy. I'm sorry I climbed the tree."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Hank, you can't run away from home when you get mad at Joseph and Christine. You scare Mommy and Daddy when you do that. Promise me that from now on, when your brother or sister make you mad, you'll find me or Mommy and tell us about it."

Shaking his head, Hank whispered, "I'm not a tattle tale, Daddy."

"Ok, when you get mad at them, just come and find Mommy or Daddy and just hang out with us. You don't have to tell us why. I don't want you to run away anymore and I definitely don't want you to climb this tree by yourself."

Nodding his head, Hank hugged his father, "Ok, Daddy."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Booth retrieved a manila envelope from the mail box when he arrived home. Carrying it into the house, he found his children and Brennan in the kitchen, tearing lettuce and making salads.

Christine, seeing her father carrying a manila envelope, elbowed Joseph and said, "I told you."

Looking at the envelope, Joseph sighed, "That's not fair."

Booth, listening to Christine and Joseph, smiled and handed the envelope to Christine, "Ok, Christine, tell us what it says."

Sighing, Christine took the envelope from her father's hand and looked at her mother, "Don't you want to read it Mommy?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "No. You can read it."

Sighing again, Christine opened the envelope and took the paper out and read it, "Six. You cannot run away from home without Daddy's permission."

Laughing, Christine looked at her father. Seeing the serious look on his face, Christine stopped laughing immediately and said, "This is a good rule, Daddy. I'll go put it in the binder."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Rule 6 is now in the binder. What do you think of my little story? (Don't forget Parker Booth)


	6. Chapter 6

The idea for this chapter came from petuniatc. I thought it was a great idea.

For those who wondered about Booth thinking about his four children in the previous chapter, they are: Parker, Christine, Joseph and Hank.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Parker had moved back from England when he was sixteen years old. His mother had been living there for quite a while; but, the fact the Parker was homesick and missed his father was not lost on her. Deciding that it might be better if Parker went to live with his father, Rebecca made arrangements with Booth and Brennan for Parker to live in the Booth/Brennan household while he finished high school.

Parker had lived so long in a household where he was the only child that he found it hard to get used to being around his half brothers and sister. He loved them; but, their constant need for his attention was both alarming and irritating.

He also found that he needed to be careful what he said around them. His father and step mother had rules that they expected the kids to follow and if Parker ridiculed those rules or took them less than seriously then his father became upset with him. Sometimes Parker wasn't sure if he really wanted to be with his father or not. The fact that he had to share his father with the other kids was very irksome and not what he had imagined living with his father would be like.

The first time Parker had heard about the Daddy's Handbook he had laughed. The idea of the book seemed hokey to him and he didn't understand how his siblings believed in it. After a long talk with Booth, Parker kept his opinion of the book to himself.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Parker's mother had insisted that Parker attend a local academy instead of the local public high school. She'd attended that particular school when she was growing up and she wanted her son to go to the same school. Since it was her idea, Booth made Rebecca pay for it. Public high school was good enough for Booth and he wasn't about to spend his hard earned money on some snooty school.

One of Parkers school mates turned out to the youngest son of President Barton. The presidential kid was a real sports nut and Parker didn't have a lot in common with Kevin Barton. The one thing they did do together though was soccer. Parker was really good at soccer and was in fact, one of the teams stars, the other star of the team being Kevin. Their team had done very well during soccer season and in the end they had won their divisional title. President Barton, proud of his son's team, had invited the entire group to the White House for a barbeque.

Parker had at first wanted to pass on the barbeque; but, Booth wanted his son to get the recognition he thought Parker deserved so he had talked Parker into going. The invitation was for the whole family to attend; but, Brennan, busy with a new project at the Jeffersonian had passed on going. Booth had been a little leery about taking three small children to the White House; so, Angela had volunteered to come with him. Of course, that meant that Michael would also be coming with them. Booth had contacted the appropriate presidential aide and received permission for Angela and Michael to come to the barbeque.

Hodgins, a little envious of the trip to the White House, made fun of Booth for most of the week until Booth threatened to remove Hodgins' spleen with a butter knife.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The barbeque had been a lot of fun for Parker. Booth and Angela on the other hand didn't enjoy it very much. They had found themselves in an embarrassing situation of their own making.

When it became time to meet the President and his wife, the younger kids had all balked at meeting the first couple. They had all insisted that rule 2 be followed and there wasn't anything Booth and Angela could do to change their minds. To keep the embarrassment to a minimum, Booth and Angela had Parker retrieve plates for the little kids and they sat at the end of one of the tables eating and just watching the other people at the barbeque.

The president, being a good sport, didn't try to force the little ones to meet him and merely smiled at them if they looked at him. The Presidents' wife found the whole thing very amusing.

Towards the end of the barbeque, President Barton was talking to some of his son's team mates near the table where Booth and his little entourage were sitting when a reporter approached the President and asked him what he thought of the President of France calling him a fascist.

The President laughed and said, "Now Bill, I told you that during the barbeque I was going to be the Daddy-in-Chief not the President. Save your question for later and I'll be more than happy to answer it for you."

Laughing, Bill Duncan quipped, "Ok, Mr. Daddy-in-Chief. I can wait."

Michael and Christine, who had been listening to President Barton talk to the reporter, turned to each other with a look of amazement on their faces. Looking at their parents, both realized that Booth and Angela had been busy talking to each other and had missed the conversation.

Sighing, Christine leaned over towards Michael and said, "See there really is a Head Daddy. You were wrong all along. I told you my Daddy doesn't lie."

Nodding his head, Michael turned around to look at President Barton. Shaking his head, Michael turned back to Christine and replied, "Gosh, I'm going to have to apologize to my Dad and tell him I was wrong about the Head Daddy. I thought the whole thing was make believe."

Smiling, Christine remarked, "Just because you're smart doesn't mean you know everything. My Mommy says that you can never know everything and only foolish people believe that's true."

Booth, noticing the very serious conversation going on between Christine and Michael, smiled and leaned towards them. "What's going on?"

Michael pointed at President Barton and replied, "Gosh, Uncle Booth. I really didn't know there was a Head Daddy. Now I know there is. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Puzzled, Booth looked at Angela and saw her shrug her shoulders. Turning back to Michael, Booth said, "Uh, that's ok Michael. Glad to hear it." Turning back to Angela, Booth shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Oooooooooooooooooo

That evening, when Brennan arrived home, Christine, Joseph and Hank ran to meet her as she stepped into the living room.

Christine, grabbing her mother's hand, "Mommy, guess what? We met the Head Daddy today."

Frowning, Brennan glanced over at Booth who held his hands palm up and shrugged. Looking back at Christine, Brennan asked, "Where did you meet him."

Joseph not to be left out of the conversation, answered, "We saw him at the barbeque Mommy. He's a big guy and has lots of guys that follow him around."

Walking over to where Brennan was standing, Booth leaned over and whispered, "I think they think the President of the United States is the Head Daddy. I didn't tell them that; so, I don't know why they believe it."

Thinking about it, Brennan answered, "I guess he is the Head Daddy right now."

Hank, remembering the reporter's question to President Barton, asked, "Mommy what's a fascist?"

Frowning, Brennan looked at Booth. Booth, not understanding either, smiled and walked towards the kitchen, "Good luck with that one."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The prompt was: What if Parker plays ball (soccer, baseball, whatever) on the same team as some future First Son. At one of their games a reporter (not Hannah) wants to ask the President questions. The President replies that today he's just the Daddy-In-Chief. Christine hears this and thinks the handbook comes from the President.

So I guess there is a Head Daddy after all. What do you think about the Head Daddy?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who have reviewed this story. They have been very nice and greatly appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been in the backyard standing on the middle rung of the ladder leading up to the treehouse when he lost his balance and fell. Realizing he was falling Booth tried to relax his frame to prevent himself from getting seriously hurt; but, in the end, he put his left hand down to catch himself and he sprained his wrist.

Feeling faint, Booth sat up and held his wrist trying to see if he'd broken it. Moving it, Booth yelled, "Son of a Bitch. . . Damn it."

Hearing little gasps, Booth looked up to see his small sons standing a few feet from him. Frightened, Joseph cried, "Daddy are you hurt?"

Hank walking over to where his father was sitting, leaned over Booth's wrist and asked, "Daddy, should I tell Mommy you need help?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, Hank, whatever you do, do not tell your Mommy I fell out of the tree. She wanted me to get help putting up the swing and I should have listened to her."

Joseph stepping closer, put his thumb in his mouth and continued to cry.

Booth, holding his wrist, smiled at Joseph and tried to calm his son down, "Joseph, don't cry. Daddy isn't hurt. There isn't any reason to cry."

Suspicious, Hank asked, "Are you sure Daddy? You don't sound ok."

Shaking his head, Booth gingerly stood up and said, "Nah, I'm ok. Look, I've decided to wait and put up the swing until I can get some help. Why don't you two go into the house and see if Mommy has a snack for you."

Smiling, Hank said, "Come on Joseph, Mommy promised to make Rice Krispies Treats."

Staring at his father, Joseph took his thumb out of his mouth and asked, "Do you want me to tell Mommy that you got hurt?"

Sighing, Booth explained again, "No, you are not to tell Mommy I fell out of the tree and I didn't get hurt, Ok?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Joseph replied, "Ok."

Watching his sons walk into the house, Booth sat down next to the tree and swore until the air turned a fine shade of blue.

Accomplishing nothing except to shock Mrs. Henderson, who happened to be in her back yard watering her Azelias, Booth snuck into the house and then upstairs. Wrapping his wrist tightly in an ace bandage, Booth put on a long sleeve shirt and avoided Brennan for the rest of the day.

Oooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth took a shower and decided not to wrap his wrist again. He knew Brennan would demand to know what had happened and he didn't want to get a "I told you so" lecture.

Booth had retired before Brennan did and had fallen asleep before Brennan had finally come to bed. Once Brennan was in bed, she had decided that she wanted to snuggle; so, she turned on her side and grabbed Booth's left wrist to place his arm around her. The second she tugged on his wrist, Booth woke up and yanked his arm away from Brennan, renewing the pain in his wrist.

Sitting up and holding his wrist, Booth felt a little sick.

Staring at Booth's pain filled face, Brennan demanded, "What's going on, Booth? What did you do to your wrist?"

Not looking at Brennan, Booth answered, "I tripped in the back yard and tried to catch myself with my left hand."

Shaking her head, Brennan held her hand out, "Let me see it."

Holding his wrist against his chest, Booth declined, "Nope, it's just a sprain."

Frowning, Brennan pulled on Booth's arm and said, "Let me see your wrist Booth. I want to make sure it isn't broken."

Rolling his eyes, Booth placed his left wrist in her proffered hand. Carefully examining the wrist, Brennan explained, "I think it's just a sprain; but, we really need to get it x-rayed to make sure. You need to put ice on it and then bandage it."

Moving his hand back against his chest, Booth agreed, "Sure, ok."

Oooooooooooooooooo

The next day, after church, Booth and the kids decided to play a little baseball in the backyard. Booth had been softly pitching the ball to Hank when Hank stepped into the ball and was hit on his shoulder by the ball.

Feeling the pain, Hank shouted, "Son bitch, damn it."

Shocked Booth straightened up and cut his eyes to Brennan who had been sitting on a lawn chair watching them play. Brennan standing up, walked over to where Hank was standing and kneeled next to her son.

"Are you alright, Hank? Did the ball hurt you?"

A tear falling down his cheek, Hank replied, "It hurts a little Mommy. Daddy hit me too hard."

Sighing, Booth walked over to where Hank was complaining and explained, "I didn't hit you on purpose Hank. You walked into the ball."

Looking up at his frowning father, Hank replied, "Ok. It still hurts like son bitch."

Brennan, annoyed, corrected her son, "Hank, you are not allowed to say son bitch or damn it. Those a curse words and are not used by children."

Puzzled, Hank searched his mother's face, "But why Mommy? Daddy uses those words when he gets hurt."

Booth shaking his head vigorously, mouthed the word No at Hank.

Brennan turning to look at Booth, asked Hank, "When did you see your Daddy get hurt, Hank?"

Looking up at the sky and pursing his lips, Booth waited for his son to answer the question.

"When Daddy fell out of the tree."

Standing up, Brennan put her hands on her hips and glared at Booth. "I thought you tripped in the yard."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth grimaced.

Shaking her head, Brennan shifted her attention back to Hank, "Don't use those curse words anymore, Hank. They aren't nice."

Not understanding, Hank rubbed the side of his head, "But Daddy uses those words."

Sighing, Brennan answered, "Yes, I know."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the Tuesday came, Booth found a manila envelope in the mail box. Sighing, Booth carried the envelope into the house and searched out his children. Finding them in the kitchen, helping Brennan make little pizzas, Booth held up the envelope and stared at Brennan.

Sniffing, Brennan noticed, "I see that the Head Daddy must have sent us another missive."

Smiling at Brennan, Booth asked, "Do you think that Hank should open this one?"

Nodding her head, Brennan folded her arms across her chest and waited.

Walking over to where Hank was standing, Booth handed the envelope to Hank and smiled, "Hey, little man, why don't you read the letter from the Head Daddy this time?"

Nervous, Hank took the envelope from his father's hand and opened it very carefully. Pulling the letter from the envelope, Hank placed the envelope on the table in front of him and slowly read the letter, " Seven. Just because Daddy says curse words doesn't mean that you can. If you're not sure if a word is a curse word ask Mommy.

Staring at Brennan, Booth asked, "Now why wouldn't the Head Daddy want the kids to ask me if a word is a curse word or not?"

Brennan, smiling sweetly, "Because since you use them indiscriminately, you may not be aware that any of the words you use are curse words. "

Guffawing, Booth remarked with just a hint of sarcasm, "Ha Ha, Bones. Very funny."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Rule 7 is now in the books. What do you think? When my nephew was three years old he almost got his father into trouble by repeating one of the more serious curse words in front of their preacher. Thankfully the preacher laughed it off.


	8. Chapter 8

I really appreciate all of the reviews that this story has recieved. Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think of this story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been in the back yard throwing a football to Parker when Joseph and Hank walked out of the house in search of him.

Joseph, wanting to play with his father, called out, "Hey Seeley, throw the football to me."

Booth, startled, turned to little his son and asked, "What did you call me, Joseph?"

Joseph, thinking his father hadn't heard him clearly, replied, "I called you Seeley. Isn't that your name? Temperance said that it is."

Walking over to his son, Booth, put his hands on his hips and corrected Joseph, "Joseph, it isn't respectful to call me by my name. I'm Daddy. Don't call me Seeley. I don't want you calling Mommy by her name either."

Frowning, Joseph whined, "But Seeley, Temperance told Hank and me that your name is Seeley Joseph Booth and Temperance is Temperance Brennan. She said it's important that we know your real name and her real name and where we live and our phone number and Grandpa Max's phone number."

Shaking his head, Booth tried to be patient, "Joseph, while it's true my name is Seeley Joseph Booth you cannot use my name. You have to call me Daddy. Do you understand?"

Shaking his head, Joseph looked at his brother Hank and then back at his father, "Not really Seeley, I mean Daddy. Why can't I call you Seeley?"

Sighing, Booth explained, "It's disrespectful for children to call their parents by their first name. You don't hear your Mommy call Grandpa Max, Max do you? She calls him Dad. Max is her father and she calls her father Dad. You have to call me Daddy or Dad."

Hank, a little confused, replied, "But we call Grandpa Max by his name."

Parker, amused at the battle of wills going on between his little brothers and his father, snorted, "He's got you there Dad."

Glaring at Parker, Booth turned back to Hank and patiently explained, "You still say Grandpa. You're not just saying Max. I mean it boys, do not call me Seeley. I'm Daddy."

Shrugging their shoulders, Joseph and Hank replied, "Ok."

Ooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, during dinner, Joseph wanted some more tea; so, he turned to his mother and asked, "May I have more tea, Temperance?"

Placing her fork down, Brennan stared at Joseph. Seeing his mother's disapproval, Joseph asked, "What?"

"Why are you calling me Temperance, Joseph?"

Not really understanding what the fuss was about, Joseph shifted in his seat, "You told me your name is Temperance Brennan this morning."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, it's true I did tell you my name is Temperance Brennan; but, I am quite certain I didn't give you permission to call me Temperance. You must call me Mommy or Mom. You may not call me Temperance."

Christine, not amused that her brother was being so obstinate, looked at her father and explained, "Boys, what can you do with them?"

Laughing, Booth put his hand over his mouth when he noticed Parker's reaction to his sister's statement. Parker clearly not amused with Christine's pronouncement, "Hey, kid, you don't hear me call Dad by his name."

Curious, Christine replied, "But you do call Mommy Bones like Daddy does."

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker answered, "Yeah, but Bones isn't my mother. She's my step-mother. Like my Mom is your step-mother. You don't call my Mom, Rebecca do you?"

Shaking her head, Christine replied, "We don't call her anything. We never see her."

Rolling his eyes, Parker advised his sister, "Well, let me tell you, don't ever call her Rebecca when you do see her. It'll just piss her off."

Hank, turning to his mother asked, "Can we call you Bones like Parker and Daddy does?"

Booth and Brennan, appalled at the turn of the conversation, answered, "No."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Booth found a manila envelope in the mail. Walking into the house, Booth found Brennan in their bedroom. Walking into the room, Booth held up the envelope and commented, "We seem to be getting a lot of rules lately."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Yes, I was talking to Angela and she seems to think that there were will quite a lot of rules by the time we're done with it. She and Hodgins are considering two rules that they might like to add. She said that once they've formulated how they think they should be worded, they're going to email them to me to let me see them."

Sighing, Booth lowered the envelope and muttered, "I'm sure I can't wait."

Holding the envelope up again, Booth said, "Shall we?"

Nodding, Brennan walked over towards Booth, stopped where he was standing, kissed him and then left the room. Booth, smiling, followed behind.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Following Brennan into the kitchen, Booth found all of his children sitting at the table eating pizza, "Hey, how come we're having pizza?"

Parker, smiling around his pizza slice, explained, "Report card day, Dad. Christine got all S's and A's on her card and so did I. Bones said we could have what ever we wanted for dinner and Christine and I agreed that we wanted pizza."

Turning to Brennan, Booth picked up the pizza boxes and started searching, "I hope at least one of these pizzas have real meat on them this time."

Smiling, Brennan pointed to a box sitting on the island. Handing the manila envelope to Joseph, Booth walked over to the island, opened the box and exclaimed, "Alright, the everything but the kitchen sink pizza."

Joseph, gingerly holding the envelope in his hands, looked at his father pulling a slice of pizza from his box, "Do I have to read this one Daddy?"

Turning and laughing, Booth responded, "Oh, so now I'm Daddy? Yes, you have to read it."

Reluctantly, Joseph opened the envelope, took out the sheet of paper and read, "Eight. You cannot call Daddy Seeley or Mommy Temperance. They are Daddy and Mommy. Dad and Mom are ok too."

Shaking her head, Christine huffed, "Boys. What can you do with them?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Pretty fluffy stuff this time. I think most of us have been through this one. My poor parents called each other Mommy and Daddy until I was thirteen because I tried to call them by their given names whenever they used them. It finally dawned on them that I was calling them Mom and Dad when I was thirteen and it wasn't necessary to call each other Mommy and Daddy.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you like this story idea.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth liked to clean his guns when his children were safely in bed. He'd place his guns on the dining room table with his gun cleaning kit and take care of it as quickly as possible. He preferred to have his guns in the gun safe when he was home; but, the only time he had available to clean them was when he was at home and the children were safely out of the way.

Booth had laid out his .45 and .22 on the table and disassembled the .45 when Brennan called him into the kitchen. The refrigerator was leaking water again on the floor and Brennan wanted Booth's help trying to pinpoint where the water was coming from.

After Booth had determined that they needed to replace the ice maker, Booth walked back into the dining area to finish cleaning his guns. Walking out of the kitchen, Booth stopped dead in his tracks and felt his blood run cold.

"Hank, son, I need you to put the gun down." Booth said softly.

Hank turning, pointed the .22 at his father and exclaimed, "Gee Daddy. I like your gun better than mine. Can I have a gun like yours?"

Swallowing, Booth answered, "Hank, I need you to point the gun towards the fireplace and then slowly put the gun back down on the table. Can you do that for Daddy?"

Brennan, overhearing Booth talking to Hank, walked quickly to the doorway and saw her little son pointing Booth's gun towards Booth. Not wanting to startle the child, Brennan decided to let Booth handle the situation and stood next to Booth for support.

Booth, feeling Brennan standing next to him, urged Brennan,"Bones, go back into the kitchen please. Hank and I are going to take care of this."

Shaking her head, Brennan stood her ground, "Hank, please aim the gun towards the fireplace and then put the gun on the table like you father asked."

Shifting his feet, Hank smiled, "Look Mommy, I want a gun like this one for my birthday."

Taking a step towards his son, Booth said in a quiet but firm manner, "Hank, please do what Daddy and Mommy say. Point the gun towards the fireplace and then put the gun down on the table. Do it for us ok? We'll talk about your birthday present afterwards, ok?"

Nodding, Hank pointed the gun towards the fireplace and then placed the gun on the table. Smiling, Hank asked, "Do you want it here?"

Exhaling, Booth strode over to where his son was standing and picked him up. Holding him tightly against his chest, Booth kissed his cheek and then explained, "Hank, you are never ever to touch any of Daddy's guns again. Do you understand?" Booth's voice escalating, " They aren't toys. You could hurt someone if you tried to play with Daddy's guns. Don't ever touch or pick up Daddy's guns ever again. Do you understand?"

Breathing hard, Booth was staring very hard at his son. Hank, realizing that he'd upset his father, started to cry.

Brennan, deciding that she needed to calm down Booth, "Booth, he understands."

Putting her hand on Hank's face, Brennan asked, "You understand don't you Hank? You won't ever pick up or touch Daddy's guns ever again will you?"

Rubbing his eyes, Hank nodded his head and continued to cry, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to play with it. I won't ever touch it again. I promise."

Calming down, Booth asked Hank, "It's late Hank, what are you doing downstairs? You're supposed to be in bed."

Looking down at Booth's chest, Hank answered, "I had a bad dream. I wanted Mommy."

Brennan, her need to hold her child very strong, pulled Hank into her arms and walked into the kitchen with Hank. Sitting on a chair next to the island, Brennan held Hank tightly and rubbed his back.

Booth, watching Brennan and Hank for a few minutes, turned and walked over to the table. Checking the firing chamber of the .22, Booth found it empty. Shaking his head, he quickly disassembled the gun and sat down on the chair next to the table and stared at his guns.

Presently, Brennan walked by Booth with Hank still in her arms and walked up the staircase. Booth, watching her walk up the stairs, finally put his hands over his eyes and tried to block out the thought of what might have happened.

After awhile, Booth felt calm enough to clean his guns. His hands trembling a little, Booth started picking up the gun parts and inspected each one.

Oooooooooooooooo

After Booth cleaned his guns and reassembled them he locked them in the gun safe, turned off the lights downstairs, made sure all of the windows were closed and locked and checked to make sure that all of the outside doors were locked.

Walking into their bedroom, Booth found Brennan sitting up in bed, reading. Booth, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Brennan, frowned, "I'm sorry Bones. That shouldn't have happened and it never will again."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "I was the one who asked you to stop what you were doing and come into the kitchen."

Putting her book down on her lap, Brennan reached out and touched Booth's arm. "Hank has been told more that once that he is not to touch anything that belongs to you. We just need to make sure everyone in this house understands that."

Sighing, Booth replied, "I think this a rule that needs to go into the book and right away."

Nodding her head, Brennan concurred, "I agree."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Booth arrived home, retrieved the mail from the mail box and brought it into the house. Walking into the living room, Booth found Brennan and all of his children quietly sitting on the couches, waiting for him to come home.

Brennan seeing Booth enter the living room, stood and explained, "I told everyone that we have a very important rule coming from the Head Daddy today and we were waiting for you to come home."

Nodding, Booth walked over to where Hank was sitting and handed the envelope to him, "Hank, read the letter."

Walking over and standing behind Brennan, Booth put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them.

Hank, opening the envelope, glanced at everyone's expectant faces, "Nine. It is not ok to touch Daddy's gun. Never touch or pickup Daddy's guns."

Moving so that he was now standing next to Brennan, Booth looked at each of his children and asked, "Does everyone understand what the rule says? No one and I mean no one is allowed to touch Daddy's guns except Mommy. No one else in this house may touch or pick up any guns that they see."

Parker, knowing that his father was still agitated about Hank picking up the .22 the other day, calmly replied, "Yes, Dad. Everyone understands. No one will ever touch your guns again."

Nodding their heads, Christine, Joseph and Hank answered, "Yes, Daddy."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Ok, serious stuff. What did you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks you for all of the wonderful reviews. Wow, they've been great.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the Lab, Booth looked around to see if Hodgins was in sight. Not seeing him, Booth walked around the platform and over to Hodgins' office. As he approached Hodgins office, Booth thought he heard Angela talking to Hodgins. Stepping through the doorway, Booth had found Angela and Hodgins kissing, their hands moving up and down each others back.

Smiling, Booth stopped and remarked, "You know if Cam comes in here and finds you two making out she's going to have a cow."

Startled, Hodgins and Angela separated. Angela, a little irritated at Booth's interruption, turned and asked, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking before entering a room?"

Laughing, Booth answered, "Yeah, I'll start doing that when you start doing the same thing when you come to my office."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins asked, "So what do you want?"

Holding up the paper he had in his hands, Booth smiled and answered, "I got your email about the rule you want to add to the book. I think it's a pretty good rule; but, I thought I'd come over and find out why you want to add it. Did something happen to Michael?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Angela nodded, "Michael was almost killed a few days ago and it was such a close thing I'm still having nightmares."

Feeling the blood drain from his face, Booth exclaimed, "You're kidding me? What happened? Why didn't you call me or Bones?"

Holding up his hand, Hodgins said, "Whoa, whoa, hold on. It's ok. Michael's ok. We just didn't call you two about it because it's taken us this long to be able to talk about it without crying. I mean it man. This happened four days ago and I was still crying about it last night. Me and Ange have been a wreck ever since it happened."

Shaking his head, Booth was growing frustrated, "What happened to Michael?"

Angela, frowning, began her tale, "Jack has been teaching Michael how to ride a bicycle. Every evening when we get home, while I'm cooking dinner, Michael gets his bike out of the garage and waits for Jack to come out and jog beside him while Michael rides his bike up and down the driveway and sometimes out on the sidewalk. . . . Well, four days ago, Jack got a phone call just as he was going outside; so, he stopped and took care of the call. Michael got a little impatient and decided that he didn't need Jack's help riding the bike and he took off down the driveway and out in to the street. . . "

Stopping Angela wiped her hands across her eyes, swallowed and then continued, "Out in to the street where he ran in to a lady driving her car down the street. He ran his bike in to the front passenger side of the hood of her car and he just flipped off the bike and on to the hood of her car. . . Thank God the lady was driving so slow because she was worried about the kids that live in the neighborhood. . . The second she felt Michael hit her car, she hit her brakes and stopped."

Stopping again, Angela gave Hodgins a desperate look. Seeing that Angela was having trouble continuing the tale, Hodgins continued for her, "The lady jumped out of her car and grabbed Michael to see if he was hurt. Michael was crying; but, really he was just upset about what had happened. He was a little bruised; but, he was ok. . . The lady was so scared we were going to sue her; but, she carried Michael up to our front door and when I opened the door, she started crying and told me what had happened. Ange heard the ruckus and I mean what a sight we must have been, I was crying, Angela was crying, Michael was crying and that poor lady was crying. We were a pretty pathetic sight I'm sure."

Nodding his head, Booth asked, "But Michael's ok right? He didn't get hurt?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins replied, "No, he was wearing his helmet and knee and elbow pads; so, he just got some bruises. Still, he probably scared about ten years out of that poor ladies life not to mention me and Ange's. We told the lady we were very grateful that she had been so considerate to be driving so slowly and we owed her a debt of gratitude for bringing us Michael even though she was afraid she was going to get into trouble. We had to really reassure her that we understood it wasn't her fault. I mean that poor woman was a nervous wreck."

Sighing, Booth reached out and patted Hodgins shoulder, "You know, you should have called me or Bones when that happened. We'd have come over to be there for you. You know, we're friends and friends help each other."

Smiling, Hodgins replied, "Thanks man. We know we could have called you. It's just that Michael wasn't really hurt and we didn't want to sound like a couple of old hens worried about our only chick. He was fine, we were fine, the lady was fine after we thanked her; so, really, there wasn't any reason to shake you guys up to."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth held up the paper and said, "Yeah, well this is definitely a rule we can all agree on. I'll let Bones know."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Three days later, Booth removed the manila envelope from the mail box and brought it into the house. Christine, who had been in the living room, waiting for Booth to come home so that she could show off her latest drawing, frowned when she saw the manila envelope in her fathers hand.

"Gee, Dad, what did we do now? It seems to me that that Head Daddy is always making rules up. Can't we just throw away some of the envelopes when we get them."

Squinting at his daughter, Booth replied, "I don't think so Christine. You know good and well that he'd just find out and then make up a rule about throwing away his rules."

Sighing, Christine agreed, "I guess so. Still, I think he's nosy."

Laughing, Booth said, "Yeah, I'll be sure to tell him that the next time I see him."

Putting her hands on her hips, Christine whined, "Daddy."

Placing his hands on his hips, Booth mimicked, "Christine."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After dinner, Booth had Christine open the envelope and read it to everyone who was still sitting at the dinner table.

Clearing her throat, Christine read, " Ten. Play in your own yard and stay out of the street. If you want to leave your yard, ask Daddy or Mommy."

Brennan, looking at each child sitting at the table, asked, "Is that rule clear? You cannot leave the yard unless your father or I say you can. It's also important to understand that it is never safe to play in the street. The street is for cars and trucks not children who are playing."

Hank, not understanding why they had the new rule raised his right hand, "Mommy, how come we got this rule. No one has been bad and has left the yard without you or Daddy."

Smiling, Brennan answered, "Yes, that's true. Michael Hodgins rode his bike into the street a few days ago and his bike hit a car. He didn't get hurt; but, he could have been."

Shaking his head, Joseph remarked, "That's not fair. Now we get rules if Michael is bad?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yep, I'm afraid so, Buddy."

Sighing, Hank exclaimed, "Gee, that's mean."

Laughing, Parker explained, "Yep, you'd think he was a cop or something with all these rules ."

Glaring, Booth remarked, "I wonder what the Head Daddy thinks about allowances for someone who can't seem to remember to put the trash out every night like he's supposed to?"

Wincing, Parker leaned towards his father, "Let's not ask him Dad."

Laughing, Brennan drank a sip of her coffee, "No, I'm sure Parker will remember to put out the trash out from now on."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, that's rule 10. So what do you think of rule ten?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all of the great reviews. I really appreciate each and every one of them.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been gone all afternoon with Brennan. They had gone to check up on Pops and had ended up staying longer than they had expected. Parker had agreed to stay home and baby sit his younger siblings with promises of money and driving lessons being made.

Arriving at home, Booth had walked around to the back yard to see if his kids were playing there. Brennan, expecting a new journal to arrive that day, walked out to the mail box to check and see if it had arrived.

Booth finding the back yard empty opened the back door and walked into the kitchen.

Walking towards the fridge to get a drink, Booth's eyes were drawn to the island.

Puzzled, Booth walked over to the island and lifted the towel resting there. Swallowing, Booth dropped the towel.

Striding over to the kitchen doorway, Booth shouted, "Parker where the Hell are you? What the Hell is going on?"

Parker, racing down the staircase, ran towards the kitchen. Seeing his father standing in the kitchen doorway blocking his entrance, Parker skidded to a stop.

"Uh, I thought you were going to be gone for another hour or so."

Sighing, Booth turned and pointed to the kitchen island, "What is that and where are your brothers and sister?"

Rubbing his mouth, Parker said, "Well, first off the kids are upstairs finger painting. Second . . . yeah, well, about that . . . well you see the kids found it in the backyard after lunch and they wanted to know what happened to it; so, I didn't see any harm so we kind of . . . well, we did an necropsy. A necropsy is a . . ."

Holding up his right hand, Booth explained, "I know what a necropsy is, Parker. Why the Hell did you do one in the kitchen of all places and why on the island? We eat there. We cut up stuff to cook with there. I mean, God Parker, did you really have to do that there?"

Brennan walking into the living room from the front doorway, stopped and asked, "Did he really have to do what where?"

Pursing his lips, Booth pointed over his shoulder and replied, "Why don't you go and look at what's on the island. It'll be self explanatory."

Puzzled, Brennan walked past Booth as he stood sideways for her to pass into the kitchen. Seeing the towel on the island, Brennan walked over to the island and lifted it. Surprised, Brennan asked, "Where did you find it? I hope you didn't kill it just so you could do a necropsy."

Appalled, Parker protested, "God no. I'd never do that. The kids found it in the back yard near the bushes. They were curious and wanted to know if we could tell how it died; so, I told them it would be ok to do a necropsy. Of course, I didn't let them use a knife. I did all of the cutting."

Shaking his head, Booth faced Parker again and put his hands on his hips, "Ok, whatever. You get in there and get rid of it. I mean out of the house. Then you had better make sure you wash that island, use disinfectant and then mop the floor and throw away the knife you used because there is no way in Hell I want that knife to touch anything that is going into my stomach."

Holding his hands out, Parker pleaded, "Oh come on Dad. You don't really want me to throw away a perfectly good knife do you?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth replied, "Do you see my face? Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Swallowing, Parker squeezed by Booth and walked into the kitchen to clean up the mess.

Brennan amused that Booth was going over the top, walked over to the doorway and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me I'd like to get by."

Moving back out of the way, Booth walked over to the living room couch and sat down. Furious, Booth put his right ankle on his left knee and wiggled his right foot. Breathing a little deeply, Booth tried to calm down. "A skunk, a damn skunk" Booth thought over and over.

Brennan, recognizing Booth's uncompromising mood, walked upstairs to check on their children.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Booth walked into the house carrying a manila envelope. Finding all of his kids in the kitchen helping Brennan prepare dinner, Booth walked over to Parker and handed him the envelope.

Parker rolling his eyes, exclaimed, "Oh come on Dad, Really?"

Staring at Parker, Booth stood his ground and waited.

Sighing, Parker opened the envelope and took out the letter. Rolling his eyes at his father again, Parker read, "Eleven. You cannot do a necropsy of dead animals or anything else in the kitchen."

Hank, curious turned to his mother, "What's a necropsy, Mommy?"

Smiling, Brennan responded, "A necropsy is an autopsy done on animals."

Frowning, Hank asked, "Huh?"

Turing to his small son, Booth explained, "Remember on Sunday when Parker cut up the skunk for you. Well when you cut up an animal to see why it died, that is called a necropsy."

Rubbing the side of his head, Hank replied, "Ok. How come we can't do a necropsy in the kitchen?"

Laughing, Parker responded, "Because Dad doesn't like to see dead things."

Joseph, scratching his head, looked at this father.

Booth, holding up his hand, looked at Parker, "I think you forget what I do for a living Buddy. I've seen stuff that would make you . . ."

Seeing his smaller children listening avidly, Booth changed directions, "Uh . . . Bones, tell them why they can't bring any more dead animals into the house."

Sighing, Brennan looked at Parker and her smaller children and explained, "We're a vegetarian household; so, no more dead animals will brought into the house."

Stunned, Booth exclaimed, "What? . . . Wait . . . What?"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Rule 11 is now in the book. Love it, hate it, don't care?


	12. Chapter 12

This story turned out to be more popular than I thought it would be. Thanks for reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was standing at the crime scene, watching Brennan examine the latest victim when Hodgins walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey man, I need to add a rule to the book."

Glancing at Hodgins and then back at Brennan, Booth asked, "What's the rule?"

Grinning, Hodgins explained, "Well, you know how Parker brought that dead skunk in to your house and you didn't like it?"

Watching Booth nod his head, Hodgins pursed his lips and continued, "Well, Michael decided he wanted to keep a little zoo in his room and he didn't bother to mention it to me or Angela."

Interested, Booth turned to look at Hodgins, "And?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Well, Angela went into Michael's room to vacuum and dust and she saw this fish bowl sitting on Michaels desk and she picked up and . . .well, she sort of dropped it when she saw what was in it and the bowl broke. To make a long story short. . . there was a snake in the bowl and when the bowl broke the snake got free and Angela screamed and ran out of the room and I spent over an hour looking for it and let me tell you since I didn't know what kind of snake it was and Michael was over at a friend's house playing I couldn't ask him; so, I had to be careful and boy was I a little nervous. Of course, it didn't help that Angela was standing outside of the room threatening to kill me if the snake got out of the room. . ."

Frowning, Booth complained, "This is the short story?"

Giving Booth the stink eye, Hodgins continued, "Yeah, well, anyway I got the snake; but, while I was searching for it, I found a pickle jar with holes in the lid under Michaels bed and he had a damn black widow spider in it. Man, that liked to scared the Hell out of me . . ."

Sighing, Booth interrupted, "Hodgins what the Hell rule do you want to add?"

Cocking his head to the side Hodgins commented, "You know you could use a little more patience. I thought once you had some kids you'd get more patience; but, so far I . . . "

"Hodgins, do you want me to shoot you because you're giving me a damned headache so what rule do you want to add?"

Squinting his eyes at Booth, Hodgins decided to answer the question, "It is not ok to bring snakes into the house. It is not ok to bring spiders into the house either. We thought we'd keep it simple."

Rubbing his lower lip, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Alright. Seems ok to me. I'll run it by Bones and see if she's ok with it."

Curious, Booth glanced at Brennan and back at Hodgins, "How did Michael get the Black Widow into the jar?"

Laughing nervously, Hodgins answered, "Yeah, well, I'd better not tell you. It'll give you nightmares."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan were in the Diner eating lunch when Booth mentioned the rule that Hodgins wanted to add to the book.

Listening, Brennan ate her salad and considered what Booth had told her. "Joseph and Hank already have snakes in the house. I bought them a fish tank and they have two rat snakes in it in their bedroom."

Placing his hamburger back on the plate, Booth picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth. Placing the napkin on the table, Booth finally replied, "Bones, I don't think five year olds should have snakes let alone in the house. I mean, where did they get the snakes? If they caught them then how did they know they weren't poisonous? They're just five years old for crying out loud."

Hearing Booth's voice escalating, Brennan placed her right hand on Booth's left hand and replied, "It's alright Booth they didn't capture the snakes. They watched a program about snakes on the Discovery Channel and told Parker they'd like to have a snake. Parker asked me and I told him it would be ok as long at the snakes weren't poisonous. We went to the pet store and I bought a fish tank and the two snakes and then a small cage with a few white mice and set the tank and the cage up in their room."

Trying to be patient, Booth asked, "When did this happen?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Two weeks ago while you were visiting Jared with Christine."

Cocking his head the side, Booth asked, "I thought you're afraid of snakes."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan picked at her salad, "Only the poisonuos ones."

Sighing, Booth remarked, "Does Christine know about the mice? You know she doesn't like mice."

Nodding her head, Brennan answered, "Yes, the boys showed her the snakes and mice and she said she was fine with the situation. Parker did say that Christine threatened to kill them if the mice escaped; but, I'm certain she was just using a figure of speech."

Shaking his head, Booth remarked, "I wouldn't count on that. Christine takes after her old man. If she gets pissed enough she might just do it."

Worried, Brennan stared at Booth, "I will talk to Christine about her threat when we get home tonight."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth picked up his burger and asked, "So do you want the rule added or not?"

"Perhaps we can modify the rule."

Smiling, Booth took a bite of his sandwich. So far, Brennan had made sure all of the meals at the house had been vegetarian lately so the only time he got any meat was when he ate lunch.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Three days later, after consulting with Hodgins and Angela, Booth carried a manila envelope into the house. After dinner, Booth gave the envelope to Joseph.

Leery, Joseph took the envelope and stared at his father.

Booth shrugging his shoulders, commented, "Don't look at me. Aunt Angela complained to the Head Daddy and now we have a new rule."

Hank, disgusted with the arrival of the new envelope, put his hands on his hips, "Aw man. What did Michael do now?"

Placing his hand over his mouth, Booth glanced at Brennan who was staring at Hank.

Joseph, accepting his fate, opened the envelope and read the rule, "Twelve. It is not ok to bring any wild animals or snakes into the house unless you get permission from Mommy and Daddy."

Christine, laughing, glanced at her brothers and then at Booth, "Daddy, does that include a skink?"

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "What's a skink and why are you asking about a skink?"

Clearing his throat, Parker replied, "Ah Dad . . .

Ooooooooooooooooo

Boys and their reptiles, you've just got to love them.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading my story. Your reviews have been very encouraging.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Booth had rummaged through his dresser twice trying to find his Flyers t-shirt. Not able to find it, Booth walked into bathroom and checked the clothes hamper. Not finding the shirt there, Booth walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the staircase.

Looking down, Booth saw Brennan reading a book with Christine and the twins sitting on the couch beside her. Booth thought it was funny that his little family had their noses stuck in a book reading.

Calling down to Brennan, "Hey, Bones, have you seen my Flyers t-shirt, the gray one that I wear to bed sometimes?"

Looking up to where Booth was standing, Brennan shook her head, "The last time I saw it, it was in your dresser."

Sighing, Booth rubbed the side of this head, "Yeah, well it isn't there now. I guess I'll wear something else tonight."

Turning Booth went back to his bedroom and collected another t-shirt from his dresser and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Brennan noticing that her sons were looking at Christine, turned to Christine to see why. Christine, a look of fear on her face, sat with her book clutched against her chest.

Concerned, Brennan asked, "What's wrong Christine?"

Dropping her book on to her lap, Christine hugged her mother, burying her face in her mother's side. Worried, Brennan hugged Christine and asked again, "What's wrong Christine? Why are you trembling?"

Pulling away from her mother, Christine peeked up at her mother through her bangs and replied, "I may know where Dad's shirt is."

Puzzled, Brennan glanced at the fearful faces of her sons and then back at Christine, "Where is your father's shirt?"

Clearing her throat, Christine replied, "It may be in the laundry room."

Sighing, Brennan stared at her daughter, "What is the shirt doing there?"

Clearing her throat again, Christine responded, "Well . . . I may have been trying to get a stain out of it and . . ."

"What kind of stain?"

"Well . . . paint?"

Standing up, Brennan walked down stairs to the laundry room to look at the t-shirt, her children following behind her.

Arriving in the laundry room, Brennan noticed Booth's t-shirt lying on the table next to the washing machine. Walking over to the table, Brennan looked down at the shirt. Her children, ranged behind her, watched their mother to see what she would do.

Sighing, Brennan held up the t-shirt and turned towards her children, "Christine, how did paint get on your father's t-shirt?"

Hugging herself, Christine glanced down at the toes of her shoes and then back at her mother, "I kind of borrowed Dad's t-shirt and wore it while I painted. I kind of got some paint on it and I might have tried to get the paint out with the stain remover; but, it won't come out."

Blowing air between her lips, Brennan shook her head. "I don't think you were wise borrowing your father's shirt. You know he collects those and he really gets upset if anything happens to them."

"Well Mom . . . . I looked for a shirt that had holes in it because I thought he wouldn't care if anything happened to a shirt that had a hole in it. It's an old shirt. I didn't want to ruin my clothes; so, I looked for something old to wear."

"The hole was very small and on the hem of the shirt. You should have asked me to look for something you could wear as a smock. Your father's clothes are off limits."

"Umm, what are we going to do?"

Laughing, Brennan smiled at her daughter and handed her the t-shirt, "We aren't going to do anything. You are going to show your father what you've done. Tomorrow morning, I want you to give him the shirt and explain what happened."

Swallowing, Christine took the shirt and held it clutched against her chest.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Walking over to the counter, Booth poured a cup of coffee and afterward walked over to the island to kiss his children good morning. Noticing his children staring at him in silence, Booth lowered his cup from his lips and asked, "What?"

Christine, lifting her father's t-shirt from her lap, held it up and explained, "Here is your t-shirt Dad. I'm sorry."

Placing his cup down on the kitchen island, Booth rubbed the side of mouth and frowned, "What are you sorry for?"

Still holding the t-shirt, Christine replied, "I borrowed your shirt without permission and I got some paint on it. . . I'm sorry."

Taking the t-shirt from Christine's hand, Booth held up the shirt and looked at it. Sighing, Booth leaned over and threw the shirt into the trashcan. Shaking his head at his daughter, Booth drank some of his coffee and then placed his cup back on the counter. Sighing again, Booth left the kitchen.

Christine, weeping, whispered, "I'm sorry."

Brennan, who had been standing in the doorway watching the scene play out, stepped out of the way when Booth came towards the doorway. Seeing the anger on his face, Brennan followed him to the front door.

Placing her hand on his arm, Brennan remarked, "She should have asked; but, she wasn't deliberately trying to make you angry."

Frowning, Booth replied, "I have to go. I have a meeting in fifty minutes that I have to be at. I'll talk to Christine this evening when I'm calmer."

Putting his hands on Brennan's hips, Booth leaned down and kissed her. A look of sadness on his face, Booth added, "This is the second time she's done this and you know it. I have a right to be mad."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth walked into the house to find that his children had already eaten dinner and were in the man cave watching a movie. Brennan, cleaning up the kitchen, watched Booth walk over to the island and look at the plate of pasta primavera that she had set aside for him. Smiling he sat down and started to eat.

"Are you in a better mood this evening?"

Looking at Brennan, Booth put his fork down and replied, "Yep, it was just an old t-shirt anyways. I'm just worried that she'll borrow something I really value and ruin it."

Standing next to Booth, Brennan leaned against him, "I've talked to her about asking before taking anything from you again. She just thought you wouldn't care about the gray shirt because it had a hole in the hem."

Smirking, Booth hugged Brennan, "Yeah, well if memory serves me right, you're the one that put the hole in it the last time I wore it."

Bumping her hip against him, Brennan responded, "Serves you right too. I told you take it off; but, you were being stubborn."

"Hey, I was cold."

"I had plans to warm you up."

Laughing, Booth kissed her and remarked, "Yeah, that's true. Still, next time let me take it off. I don't want you wreaking my clothes too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later Booth was watching a movie with his children in the man cave when Brennan walked into the room with a manila envelope. Walking over to Christine, Brennan handed the envelope to Christine.

Christine, staring at her father, pushed her lower lip out and pouted.

Smiling, Booth explained, "Ok, normally you might have a chance with that look; but, I didn't rat you out to the Head Daddy. If there's a new rule, it's not my idea."

Turning her head to look at her mother, Christine whined, "Mom."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan commanded, "Open the envelope and read it."

Sighing, Christine opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. Clearing her throat, she glanced at her mother and then her father, "Thirteen. It is not ok to borrow Daddy's t-shirt to paint in unless he says you can. Do not borrow any of Daddy's FBI t-shirts, his Phillies shirts or his Flyers shirts."

Hank, whispering loudly to Joseph remarked, "I told her she should have borrowed Mom's ratty old shirt she wears in the garden."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

W.S. – Never a borrower nor a lender be.


	14. Chapter 14

Time for another rule. Thanks for all of the reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had walked into the house carrying the mail. Flipping through the envelopes, Booth had paused at a letter from Ms. Samantha Truax. Knowing that was the name of Hank's teacher, Booth placed the rest of the mail down on the coffee table, sat down on the couch and opened the envelope. His gut was telling him that this was not going to be good.

Unfolding the letter, Booth glanced around to see if any of the kids or Brennan were within view. Finding himself alone, Booth began to read,

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Booth,

My name is Samantha Truax and I am Hank's teacher. I would like to make arrangements to see you as soon as possible. Please call me and let me know when it would be convenient to meet with you about Hank.

Thank You,

Samantha Truax

Sighing, Booth put his head in his hands and muttered, "Shit."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the schoolroom, Booth looked around at the art taped to the walls. Even though the artists were seven years old with one five year old thrown in the mix, Booth liked their use of color. Amused, Booth thought some of the paintings were better than the weird stuff that Angela painted occasionally. Some of the turtles may be blue and red; but, at least he could tell they were turtles.

A young woman who'd been sitting at her desk when Booth and Brennan walked in to classroom stood up and ran her hands down her skirt. Her nervousness was palpable and that made Booth's nerves start to jitter.

Smiling, Ms. Truax held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Samantha Truax."

Brennan, trying to put the young teacher at ease, smiled and replied, "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and this is my husband, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Booth shaking Samantha's hand, was amused as always that Brennan made sure that Samantha was aware that there were titles in front of her and his name.

Stepping back, Booth folded his arms across his chest and waited.

Trying to show calm professionalism, Samantha commented, "I appreciate the fact that you both took time out of your busy schedules to see me."

Brennan, smiled again and replied, "Would you like to tell us why you wish to speak to us now? We're on the way to a crime scene and if I don't get . . ."

Booth, placing his hand on Brennan's arm, "What's Hank done now?"

Licking her lips, Samantha blushed and replied, "The other day Hank was talking too much in class. I had hushed him twice; but, he couldn't seem to curb his enthusiasm while we were discussing "Nate the Great and The Halloween Hunt" which we had just finished reading. He kept telling us that his parents are real detectives and they weren't afraid of Halloween like Nate is. He is very proud of you both and I could see that ; but, still his behavior was becoming difficult; so, I finally had no choice but to make him sit in the corner for time out."

Nodding her head, Brennan waited for the young teacher to finish her story. Booth, suddenly wanting to be somewhere else, gritted his teeth and held his ground.

Licking her lips again, Samantha finished her story, "While Hank was walking over to the chair he told me that he was going to get his father, who is a very important FBI Agent to arrest me for child abuse. I wanted to make sure that you understood what had really happened just in case he did go home with tales of me being abusive."

Blushing, Booth blew air between his lips and glanced skywards. Forcing himself not to squirm, Booth looked back at Samantha and remarked, "Hank didn't mention anything to me, Ms. Truax. He'd probably forgot about it right after he walked out of this room."

Nodding her head, Brennan observed, "Hank is a very sociable child and he probably felt that sitting in the corner away from everyone else is child abuse."

Samantha, uncertain how to respond opened her mouth and then closed it.

Booth, seeing that Samantha was uncertain about what Brennan had just said, laughed nervously and responded, "We're not saying you did anything wrong, Ms. Truax. We'll talk to Hank tonight about what is child abuse and what isn't."

Relieved, Samantha blushed and then replied, "Thank you. It doesn't take a lot to ruin a teachers career anymore. I would appreciate it if you would talk to Hank."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at home that evening, Booth found Brennan and all his children in the kitchen. Walking into the room, Booth smiled and pointed to Hank, "Hank if you'd come with me, your mother and I would like to talk to you for a few minutes."

Joseph, Parker and Christine froze and stared at Hank. Hank, deciding that bravery was the way to play this slipped off his chair and walked across the room. Looking up his father, Hank smiled, "I love you Daddy."

Placing his right hand over his mouth, Booth glanced at Brennan who was walking behind Hank. Smiling, Brennan shrugged her shoulders.

Following Hank into the living room, Booth walked over towards the couch and sat down next to Hank. Brennan, not wanting to intimidate her son, sat on the chair next the couch and waited to see if Booth would start.

Booth, managing to control his urge to laugh, removed his hand from his face and with a serious look on his face, asked Hank, "Did you threaten to have your teacher arrested for child abuse."

Clearing his throat, Hank replied, "Maybe"

Sighing, Booth no longer amused, admonished his small son, "Hank, just because someone does something you don't like doesn't mean that you can threaten to have them arrested and you really can't threaten them by saying I'm going to arrest them for child abuse. Sitting in a corner isn't child abuse. . . . I know we've been over what abuse is more than once . . . The touching you in wrong places . . . Hitting you . . . You said you understood. You're smart for your age that's why you're in class with second graders; but, if you're going to behave like this then maybe we should put you back in to kindergarten this year."

Frowning, Hank replied, "No Daddy. I was just kidding my teacher when I said I was going to have you arrest her. I can prove it Daddy. I didn't tell you; so, you see it was a joke. Ms. Truax doesn't know a joke when she hears one Daddy. I swear it."

Closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead, Booth grimaced. Opening his eyes, Booth stared at Brennan.

Brennan, seeing the frustration on Booth's face, remarked, "Hank, accusing someone of abuse and then threatening to have them arrested isn't very funny."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank replied, "I thought it was. I promise not to tell my teachers any more jokes."

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "Good idea."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Booth handed Hank an manila envelope and stared at him. The rest of Booth's children, curious about what Hank had done this time, waited for the letter to be read.

Hank, opening the envelope, took the letter out and read it. "Fourteen. You cannot tell your teacher that you will have her arrested by your Daddy if she does something you don't like. . . . Gosh, Daddy, I said I'm sorry. The Head Daddy is just piling on now."

Clamping his right hand over his mouth, Booth walked away from his children, out of the man cave and up the stairs.

Christine turning to Hank, commented, "Shame on you Hank. You made Daddy mad . . . "

The sudden sound of their father laughing upstairs caused Hank to remark, "See even Daddy agrees that the Head Daddy is piling on."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Ah, how well I remember time out in school. I loved it. I'd just look out of the window until the teacher decided that I wasn't being punished at all and that timeout was a treat to me. HaHa


	15. Chapter 15

Bones447 prompt: You can have them go swimming without telling Booth and Bones.

Surprise, a new chapter! I bet you thought I'd abandoned this story. Are you still interested in this story line? Let me know. I won't know if you don't tell me. If you have any ideas for new chapters let me know.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was trying to do laundry while Brennan had the kids with her. She'd volunteered to take them to the dentist and relieved that he didn't have to take them, he'd volunteered to do the laundry. Taking the clothes out the clothes hamper that they kept in the children's bathroom, he came across three bathing suits, all of them damp. Frowning, Booth held them up and stared at them. Setting them aside, Booth separated the rest of the clothes by color versus white and started a load of clothes washing. Staring at the damp swim wear, Booth decided to ask Brennan about them when she got home.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Folding a load of towels and wash cloths, Booth heard running feet above his head and knew his family was home. Picking up the three swim suits, Booth carried them upstairs and found Brennan in the kitchen. Walking in to the room, Booth held up the slightly damp swim suits and asked, "Bones, did you take the kids swimming lately?"

Shaking her head, Brennan stared at the swim wear, "No of course not. You'd know if I had."

Nodding his head, Booth brought the suits over to where she was standing, "I found these in the kid's clothes hamper. Did the baby sitter take them to the Y?"

Again, shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "No she didn't". Taking the suits from Booth, Brennan stared a them and then back at Booth. "I don't like the implication."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth bit the inside of his cheek, "Okay, maybe they used the sprinkler."

Shaking her head, Brennan sighed, "No, they were told they couldn't do that unless we're home because the last time they placed it too close to the garden."

Clearing his throat, Booth took the suits back from Brennan. Turning he walked from the kitchen into the living room and then up the stairs. Brennan following Booth, watched him walk stiffly up the stairs.

Arriving in the hallway, Booth called out, "Okay, Hank, Joseph, Christine, front and center, chop chop."

Hank rushing out of his bedroom, saw his father holding the swim suits and stopped. Joseph running behind his brother, ran into him not expecting his twin to stop in the hallway. "Hey, warn a guy."

Turning towards Joseph, Hank pointed at their father. Joseph glancing at the swim ware in Booth's hands, looked at the floor and stood where he was. Christine, meandering into the hallway, glanced at her brothers and then her father. Seeing the suits in his hand, Christine swallowed.

Glaring at his children, Booth asked, "Well?"

Staring at the suits, Christine tried to play the innocent, "Well what?"

Inhaling deeply and trying to remain calm, Booth asked, "Where did you three go swimming?"

Hank, deciding to get it over with, answered, "Mrs. Austin has a new swimming pool."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Who's Mrs. Austin?"

Turning towards Brennan, Booth replied, "She lives six houses down. She's the one who owns the red mustang."

Staring at Hank, Brennan asked, "Did Mrs. Austin invite you to swim at her house?"

Suddenly becoming fascinated with the toes of his shoes, Hank didn't reply.

Irritated, Booth asked, "Christine, were you invited to swim in Mrs. Austin's pool?"

Biting her lip and shifting her feet, Christine finally whispered, "No, sir."

Swallowing, Booth croaked out, "So you kids went swimming in Mrs. Austin's pool, uninvited, by yourselves with no adult supervision?"

All three children, knowing when to give in, nodded their heads.

Angry, Booth turned to Brennan, "Bones, they're grounded for the next month."

Flabbergasted, the children cried out, "A month?"

Turning back to his kids, Booth snarled, "Two months. Care to try for three."

Realizing that their father was furious, they decided to remain silent.

Trembling with anger, Booth turned and walked down the hallway down the stairs and into the kitchen where he threw the swim suits he had in his hand into the trash can. Afraid of just how angry he was, Booth walked out of the back door, around the house and over to his truck. Getting in his truck, he backed it down the drive way and out into the street. Glaring at his house, he drove away.

Oooooooooooooooo

The kids listening to Booth slam the back door and then hearing the truck start up and pull away, stood rooted in the hallway. Brennan finally pointed to each bedroom, "You heard your father, you are grounded."

Moving into their rooms, Henry glanced back at his disappointed mother, "Mom, we were safe, the pool is only six feet deep."

Staring at her son, Brennan asked him, "How tall are you Hank?"

Puzzled, he answered, "Uh, I think I'm 3 feet 9 inches."

Nodding her head, Brennan turned, walked over to her bedroom, entered it and slowly closed the door behind her.

Hank staring at the closed door reluctantly turned towards his sister. "We are in serious trouble. I think I just made Mom cry."

Nodding her head, Christine sighed, "The next time I tell you something is a bad idea, don't try to talk me into being your life guard or something because that isn't going to work ever again."

Nodding his head, Hank sighed, "It seemed like a good idea at the time, it was hot."

Pulling his brother into the room, Joseph snarled, "From now on, Chrissy and I are going to ignore your lame brain ideas. When Dad finds out Mom was crying we'll be lucky if he doesn't ground us for a year."

Holding his hands out, Hank pleaded, "I didn't mean to make her cry."

Shaking her head, Christine remarked, "You're eight years old, Hank. You better start using that brain of yours and quit using the charm smile. Mom's warned you and warned you. This time you really dug us a hole."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth came home with an envelope under his arm. Finding Brennan down stairs, he showed her the envelope. "I'm sorry I left. I was so angry that I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to control myself. God, they scared me so bad, I just . . ."

Interrupting Booth, Brennan shook her head, "No, I understand. It was better that way. Are you over your anger?"

Nodding his head, Booth frowned, "Yeah but I'm still afraid. They're getting older and we can't watch them 24 7. I mean the next time, what if they do something that gets them hurt?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "Hopefully they will try to think through their actions in the future; but, they are children and children don't understand the inherent risks that they take. They really don't understand the concept of death. Not really."

Licking his bottom lip, Booth sighed, "Yeah, I did some crazy ass stuff when I was a kid. If Pops had found out half the crap I'd done he'd have died of a heart attack."

Walking over to the stair case, Booth called up, "Hey you three, get down here."

Watching his children run to the head of the stair case and then walk down, Booth held out the envelope. "Who ever had the bright idea to go swimming in a pool that doesn't belong them, reads this."

Glancing at his siblings, Hank took the envelope from his father's hand. Not surprised, Booth ordered, "Read it."

Opening the envelope, Hank removed the paper and read the new rule, "Rule 15. You cannot go swimming anywhere or anytime without the permission of your parents. No exception."

Looking at his father, Hank licked his lower lip, "I'm sorry I made Mom cry."

Startled, Booth turned his gaze upon his wife, "Bones?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "I'm alright now."

Turning, Booth saw his children tiptoeing back up the stairs. Staring at them, he called out, "Three months."

Their shoulders slumping, Hank, Joseph and Christine continued up the stairs and to their rooms.

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan remarked, "Three months seems excessive Booth."

Shaking his head, Booth wrapped his arms around his wife, "They made you cry, Bones. They're lucky I don't ground them until their 18."

Staring into his eyes, Brennan responded, "Three months?"

Sighing, Booth grimaced, "Okay, six weeks; but, don't tell them until the six weeks are up. I wouldn't want them to think I'm some kind of pushover."

Shaking her head, Brennan kissed her husband and murmured, "No, we wouldn't want them to think that."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kids do crazy things. Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Jenny1701 prompt: I wonder if brilliant as they are - one of the rules backfires a bit and makes the kids or one of them over think a situation that is perhaps not "cut and dried" because they don't want to break the rule and disappoint their parents - perhaps causing Booth to add a qualifier to the rule and perhaps praise the child too?

Thanks for the wonderful reviews. There still seems to be some interest in this story. I'll try to update it as time allows.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Agent Reynolds hadn't been on Booth's team very long and now he'd found himself assigned to pick up his bosses kids and take them to their grandfather's house. There had been an incident at the Lab and the place was in lockdown. Children weren't allowed to keep cell-phones on the school grounds at the academy that their kids attended; so, neither Booth nor Brennan had been able to call their children. When they had contacted the school administrative office they'd found that it was after hours and their calls were shunted to voice mail.

Calling Agent Reynolds, Booth had instructed him to drive over to his and Brennan's house, wait for his kids to show up. When they got off the school bus, bring them to their Grandfather's house and then he'd be free to return to what ever job he was currently working on. "Piece of cake, Sir."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "You've never met my kids."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in front of the Booth/Brennan house, Mickey Reynolds stared at the sports page of the newspaper he had started reading during lunch. The school bus finally appearing on the street, the young agent watched the school bus stop next to his car, three children hop off the bus and run up to the front door of their house.

Exiting his car, Reynolds slowly walked towards the house holding his badge in his hand, "Hey, kids. You're Dad sent me and I'm here to take you to your grandfather's house."

Ignoring, the Federal Agent, Christine unlocked her front door and pushed her brothers in to the house. Turning she glared, "Nice try, perv" and slammed the door in the agents face.

Irritated, Mickey knocked on the door, "Look your Dad sent me to get you and bring you over to your grandfather's house. I haven't got time to waste here so open the door and come out."

Peering at him through the window next to the door, Christine glared at him, "What's the code word?"

Puzzled, Mickey thought about it, "Oh yeah, the code word is chocolate chip cookies."

Joseph stepping next to the window turned to his sister, "That's the old one."

Nodding her head, Christine shook her fist at the agent, "Wrong, Perv. Go away or I'm going to call the cops."

Exasperated, Mickey placed his hands on this hips, "Listen kid, I am the cops. Now get your ass out here and let me take you to your grandfather."

Laughing, Joseph turned to Hank who was now standing next to him, "He said ass. Wait until Daddy hears about that."

Annoyed, Christine shouted to Mickey Reynolds. "I'm calling my Daddy and see what he says to do about you."

Glaring, Mickey nodded his head, "Knock yourself out kid." Walking over to the front steps he sat down and waited.

Mrs. Hockenberry, at home with a cold, noticed the agent sitting on the porch steps across the street and the Booth kids standing in front of the window looking out in to the yard. Concerned she called 911.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Calling her father, Christine had her brothers watch the agent through the window while she watched the door. "Daddy, there's some pervert at our front door and he won't go away."

Fear clutching his chest, Booth sputtered, "What the hell do you mean a perv is at our front door? Call the cops."

Hearing the worry in her father's voice, Christine continued to watch the door, "He says you sent him to take us to Grandpa Max's; but, he doesn't have the right code word. He has the old one. Rule 2 Daddy."

Staring at Brennan, Booth asked, "Yes Honey, rule 2 is a good rule and I'm glad you're following the rules. Uh, what's the new code word?"

Rolling her eyes, his daughter answered, "Tetracycline. Mommy said that chocolate chip cookies is probably used by everyone so she changed it."

Confused, Booth asked, "Tetracycline? That's the code word she chose?"

Interested, Brennan looked up from the journal she was reading, "Tetracycline is a broad-spectrum antibiotic. Our children are quite extraordinary and don't need cookies for code words."

Sighing, Booth glared at his wife, "Next time let me know when you change the damn code alright? I have an agent trying to take them to Max's and they think he's a perv because he doesn't know the code."

Nodding her head, Brennan looked a little sheepish, "Yes, I did forget to tell you I changed it."

Speaking to his daughter, Booth told her, "Look, Christine, Mom changed the password and didn't tell me. Mickey only knows the code I gave him, okay. You did the right thing by calling me. Did he show you his badge?"

Nodding her head, Christine answered, "Yeah Dad; but, you know they can be faked. I'm following rule 2."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "Listen Baby, I'm going to call Mickey and give him the new code. He'll tell it to you. You can then go with him to Grandpa Max's okay? Mom and I are stuck at work and we can't come and get you like we normally do."

Curious, Christine walked over to the window and stood next to her brothers, "Oh, oh, Daddy. The cops are here. I didn't call them I swear."

Exhaling deeply, Booth replied, "I'm ending this call Christine and then I'll call Mickey."

Christine watched as two policeman walked cautiously up the front lawn and confronted the young agent.

His hand on his gun, Patrol Officer O'Dell glared at Mickey, "Okay, stand up and keep your hands where I can see them."

Holding his hands up, Mickey smiled, "If you will allow me to, I can show you my badge and ID. I'm FBI Special Agent Mickey Reynolds. My boss, Seeley Booth sent me over to get his kids and take them to his father-in-law's place. He and his wife are in a dicey situation and can't come home right now."

Nodding his head, O'Dell replied, "Go ahead, just be careful and use two fingers."

Pulling his jacket away from his pants, Mickey pulled up his badge and ID, "See?" His phone ringing, Mickey asked, "Can I get that?"

Stepping closer and reading the ID card, Officer O'Dell nodded his head.

Relieved, Mickey pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, "Special Agent Reynolds."

Gruffly, Booth responded, "It's Booth. I've been told the new code word for the kids is tetracycline. Sorry about that."

Turning and staring at the children watching him in the window, Mickey smiled and called out, "Tetracycline you little brats."

Laughing, Hank slapped the window, "He's funny."

Nodding his head, Joseph rushed to the door and opened it. Staring at the police officers and Agent Reynolds, he held his hands out, "Well, we had to make sure you weren't a perv." Turning towards Office O'Dell, Joseph smiled, "Daddy just called and told us that he was going to give that guy our new code word. He did it right."

Christine, stepping out on the front porch, sighed, "We're sorry we got you into trouble. We didn't call for help though."

Curious, O'Dell asked, "What's tetracycline?"

Surprised, Christine replied, "Tetracycline is a broad-spectrum polyketide antibiotic produced by the Streptomyces genus of Actinobacteria and is indicated for use . . ."

Interrupting Christine, Officer O'Dell exclaimed, "Got it kid. If you're okay, we'll be leaving now."

Joseph smiling, responded, "Thank you officers. We're okay."

Smiling, O'Dell remarked, "You kids did the right thing. Better safe than sorry I always say."

Walking away, Officer O'Dell turned to Patrol Officer Burton, "I told you this was going to be interesting. I've dealt with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan in the past so I knew anything involving their kids had to be entertaining if not serious."

Walking beside O'Dell, Officer Burton replied, "I sure hope I get to meet them some day. I'd like to get Dr. Brennan's autograph."

Shaking his head, O'Dell muttered, "I hope you don't. You're feelings get hurt too easily."

Puzzled, Burton asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Laughing, O'Dell pointed over his shoulder, "You just heard what their kids said. Now imagine having to deal with adults that are even smarter and don't have the patience God gave an ant."

Pursing his lips, Burton responded, "Oh."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you were entertained. Reviews would be great. Thanks. I'm still looking for story ideas.


	17. Chapter 17

Guest Prompt: What if the kids do something at the lab with Michael Vincent that gets them into trouble with Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Booth, and Brennan...forming a new rule? Boneslover also wanted the kids to get into trouble at the lab.

Thanks for the continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at the snakes in his father's aquarium, Michael grinned and slyly looked at Christine, "Dad says that your mother is afraid of snakes."

Indignant, Christine, Joseph and Hank turned to look at Michael. Hank, puffing his chest out, jabbed Michael in the back, "She is not. Mom isn't afraid of anything."

Turning to glance at Hank, Michael shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, I'm just repeating what my Dad said. He said she's afraid of snakes and so she has to be. My Dad doesn't lie to me about anything."

Squinting at her friend, Christine finally replied, "Your postulation is false."

Blinking at her Michael laughed, "Yeah, use the fancy dollar words all you like. She's afraid of snakes and hiding in the dictionary isn't going to change that."

Turning and staring at the snakes, Christine smiled, "Want to do an experiment?"

Suspicious, Michael folded his arms across his chest, "What kind of experiment?"

Tapping the glass of her uncle's aquarium, Christine smiled, "Let's take out a few snakes and carry them over to Mom's office. If she doesn't react like you think she will then you have to give Me, Joseph and Hank each a comic book from your collection, our choice."

Studying his best friend, Michael asked, "And what do I get if you lose."

Turning and glancing at her brothers, she responded, "We'll let you take one of our comics, your choice."

Pursing his lips, Michael smiled, "What comic book are you after, Chrissy? You can't have any of my Star Wars comics. Dad gave me those and he said they're an investment into my future. They may help me pay for part of college, well at least for books."

Disdainfully, she sniffed, "I don't want those."

Staring at the Booth children, Michael shrugged, "Okay, if you want to frighten Aunt Tempe then it's your Mom."

Laughing Joseph, shook his head, "My Mom won't be afraid. She may get mad but she won't be afraid."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth sitting on the couch, waiting for Brennan to finish reviewing one of her interns papers, glanced at his crossword puzzle, "Island, begins with T and ends with A, five letters."

Writing on the margins of the paper before her, Brennan replied, "Tonga. It's an island south of western Samoa."

Penciling it in, Booth looked at the next clue, "An obsolete word meaning fitting, 7 letters, starts with A and there's a P in it."

Looking up, Brennan smiled, "Apropos."

Staring at Brennan, "That sounds like a made up word to me. Are you sure?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan returned her attention to her paper, "Fine, do your own crossword puzzle."

Smiling, Booth penciled the word in. Hearing a shuffling at the door, Booth noticed his children and Michael Hodgins enter the room and walk over towards Brennan's desk. Shocked, he shot to his feet and yelled, "No, no, absolutely not. Take those out of here."

The children, not aware that Booth had been in the room, froze in place. Brennan, looking up from her desk, froze for a few seconds and then stood up. Keeping her eyes on the children, she quickly moved around her desk and over to her private bathroom. Opening the door, she stepped in and closed the door.

The children watching her retreat turned and looked at Booth as soon as the bathroom door closed. Crooking his finger, he then pointed it at the floor in front of him. Nervous the children shuffled over to where a very angry Booth was standing.

Placing his hands on his hips, Booth asked, "What the hell do you think you're up to?"

Glancing at the closed bathroom door and then back at Booth, Christine answered in a small voice, "Joseph and Hank and me wanted to show Michael that Mom isn't afraid of snakes."

Exhaling deeply, Booth pointed towards the doorway, "Take them back to where ever you got them from and then come back here. . . . Right now!"

Cam walking into Brennan's office as the children approached the doorway, stopped and backed up, yelling, "Oh God, snakes!"

Rolling his eyes, Booth watched Cam move away from the children as quickly as possible. Walking over to the doorway, Booth called out, "Sorry Cam. Sorry."

Watching her retreat down the hallway, Booth shook his head and turned to stare at the children, "I advise you to move it."

Hurrying out of the door, the children rushed to Hodgins' Ookey room and opened the lid on the aquarium. As Hank moved his snake towards Michael, Angela walked in the room and cried out, "What did you do? Cam is furious."

Startled, Hank dropped the snake and watched it quickly slither under the table and then around the credenza. "Uh, oh." Everyone's eyes on Angela none of them were aware that a snake had escaped. Hank, not wishing to get into further trouble, feigned innocence.

Michael, staring at his mother, tried to smile, "Mom, hey we just wanted to show Aunt Tempe, Dad's blue racers. It's not our fault that Aunt Cam is afraid of snakes."

Sighing, Angela tapped her foot, "How many times has your father told you to stay out of this room when he isn't in it. You are in big trouble, Michael Vincent, big trouble."

Pointing at the Booth children, Michael asked, "What about them?"

Shaking her head, Angela responded, "Uncle Booth will take care of them, you are my responsibility."

Swallowing, Michael opened the lid again and tapped Christine's shoulder, "Snake."

Handing him the snake, Christine turned and walked back to Brennan's office, her brothers following behind her. Walking into the room, she saw her father holding her mother in his arms standing next to the bathroom.

Rubbing her back, Booth murmured, "You were the one that wanted more kids."

Her face hidden in his shoulder, Brennan laughed very quietly, "So, I suppose one more is out of the question?"

Pulling her away from him, Booth stared at his wife, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "No, it was a joke."

Trying to smile and doing a poor job of it, he pulled her back into his arms, "He, he, very funny."

The children, not privy to the quiet conversation between their parents stared and worried. Leaning towards Christine, Hank whispered, "Thank God she isn't crying."

Scratching his head, Joseph sighed, "Yeah, but they're whispering. That can't be good for us."

Calling out to their father, Christine asked, "Are we in trouble?"

Hugging Brennan, Booth called out, "What do you think? You can expect an envelope from the Big Guy."

Sighing, Hank looked at the toes of his shoes, "Dang it."

Hearing a scream coming from down the hallway, Hank edged over to stand behind Christine and asked, "Gee, I wonder what's going on now?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

This is a sequel to chapter 17. Tanargue felt that the snake needed to be found.

Thank you for the great reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hearing a scream coming from down the hallway, Booth pulled himself away from his wife and stared at his kids, "Do you know what that is about?"

Shaking their heads vigorously, Christine, Joseph and Michael stared big eyed at Booth, "No sir."

Staring at the one hold out, Booth asked, "Hank, do you know what that's about?"

Not looking at his father, Hank shrugged his shoulders, "I sort of dropped one of the snakes and he may have got away, maybe."

Walking over and placing his hand on Hank's shoulder, Booth stared down at his son, "Show me where you lost it."

Nodding his head, Hank reached up and grabbed his father's hand, pulling him out of his mother's office. Booth let his son lead him to Hodgins Ookie room. Entering the room, Booth found Hodgins staring at his snake aquarium.

Noticing, Booth and Hank enter the room, Hodgins frowned, "One of my snakes is missing."

Glancing down at his small son and then at Hodgins, Booth responded, "Yeah, well, Hank here may have lost him."

Frowning, Hodgins shook his head, "How many times have I told you kids to keep your mitts off of my stuff?"

Staring at his hand in his father's hand, Hank muttered, "Too many?"

Rolling his eyes, Hodgins shook his head again, "Was Michael involved in this?"

Refusing to look at Hodgins, the boy bit his lower lip, "I don't want to be a rat."

Irritated, Hodgins sighed, "So the answer is yes."

Releasing Hank's hand, Booth pointed at the doorway and asked Hodgins, "Who screamed?"

Sighing, Hodgins answered, "Murphy's law is in full force today. Cam was sitting at her PC when a snake brushed her leg. She ran out of her office and closed the door. She's making me verify how many snakes are missing and then I have to go back and search her office."

Anxious to make amends, Hank asked, "Can I help? I can . . ."

Booth held up his hand, "Is the snake poisonous?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins replied, "No, it's a blue racer. It does have a nasty bite though."

Placing his hand back on to his son's shoulder, Booth spoke to his son, "Hank, go back to your mother's office and stay there. Your Uncle Jack and I will look for the snake. We'll talk about punishment tonight when we get home. I'm thinking no games or TV for a week; but, we'll talk about it tonight."

Swallowing, Hank placed his hands into his pockets, "Okay, I mean yes sir."

Watching his son walk out of the room, Booth smiled, "This reminds me of the time I was a kid and Jared dropped a jar with a black widow spider in it in the house. Pops spent hours looking for the damn thing. We had to stay outside and couldn't leave the porch until he found it."

Sniggering, Hodgins responded, "Damn, don't give Michael any ideas. Keep that story to yourself."

Laughing, Booth pointed at the doorway, "Okay, let's go find the snake, Jungle Jim."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Feeling the full blast of disapproval aimed at him by Cam, Booth held up his hands, "They'll be punished. . . . Hodgins and I are going to look for it, there's only one."

Tapping her foot, Cam turned her ire upon Hodgins, "From now on, you are to keep your Ookie room locked up when you aren't in the room. I mean it. No exceptions."

Holding up his hands in a placating manner, Hodgins assured Cam, "Not a problem."

Opening the door, Booth poked his head through the doorway and looked around, not seeing anything he slipped into the room with his friend close behind him. Closing the door, Booth sighed, "Okay you take the right side of the room and I'll take the left."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins began his search. Booth reluctantly got on his hands and knees and searched under the couch. Not seeing anything he crawled over to the credenza and stared behind the cabinet. Seeing a forked tongue sliding in and out of it's owner, Booth grabbed the snake. The blue racer, taking exception to being manhandled, bit Booth on the wrist and the top of his hand. Refusing to let go, Booth pulled the snake out and shouted for Hodgins, "Get your ass over here and take the snake." Placing his free hand behind the snake's head Booth grabbed it and pulled the snake away from his bleeding hand, "Man what's that smell?"

Startled, Hodgins stood up and raced over to where Booth was. Pinching the back of the snakes head, Hodgins removed the snake from Booth's hand, "It's a musk they emit when they're cornered."

Staring at the small tears in the wrist and hand, the blood welling up, Hodgins grabbed Booth's hand with his free one. "Let me look at that." Staring at Booth's hand while the snake writhed in his hand, Hodgins advised, "You have to go to the doctor. It's not poisonous but you can get an infection from a snake bite."

Pulling a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, Booth pressed it against the holes as best as he could, "You do know my kids and your son were holding these."

Feeling himself grow pale, Hodgins walked over to the door, opened it, marched out of the room and shouted, "Michael Vincent Staccato Hodgins, front and center."

Michael, racing out of Brennan's office along with the Booth children and Brennan found a furious Hodgins marching towards the Ookie room. Christine, noticing her father walking out of Cam's office with a blood soaked handkerchief pressed to his wrist and the top of his hand, inhaled sharply and cried out, "Dad."

Brennan, changing course, rushed over to where Booth was now standing and placed her hand on the now blood soaked material. Peering under it, she shook her head, "We have to go to Emergency. You may need stitches and you'll certainly need antibiotics. " Turning towards her pale children, she shook her head, "You'll have to go home with Aunt Angela. We'll come and get you when we can." Turning towards Booth, she continued, "I'll go get my purse and then we can leave."

Angela, staring at Booth's hand, shook her head, "Jack and I will take care of them."

Glancing up at Angela's concerned face, Booth spoke, "No TV or games tonight." Turning around, Booth walked down the hallway towards the entrance to the Lab, approaching the entrance, he looked over his shoulder, "I am very angry right now. You behave while you're with your and aunt and uncle and start using those smart brains of yours."

The children watched their father until he was out of sight only to turn when their mother came racing by them, "You behave."

Watching their mother until she too was out of sight, Christine turned and stared at Angela. Angela, walking over and hugging a crying Hank shook her head, "Boy, when you guys mess up you really mess up. You guys need to use a little common sense."

Wiping his eyes, Joseph responded, "Daddy says that common sense isn't common."

Carrying his very angry snake to the Ookie room, Hodgins remarked, "You're Daddy is right. Apparently the only one with sense around here is your father. From now on my Ookie room is going to be locked when I'm not in it. You guys better find a way to apologize to your parents or I can see you being grounded until graduation day."

Nodding his head, Michael sighed, "It was dumb to let the snake escape."

Angry at the holier-than-though attitude on her son's face, Angela growled, "And it was dumb to fool with the snakes in the first place young man. We'll talk about punishment when we get home tonight. I advise you to avoid your Uncle Booth for the next week or so."

Grimacing, Hank spoke up, "Daddy is going to be in a bad mood when he comes home."

Shaking her head, Christine folded her arms across her chest, "It's not Dad we should worry about. You know how mom is when Dad gets hurt. We are in so much trouble. I mean, wow, we are in a lot of trouble."

Cam, shaking her head, sighed, "I guess you learned your lesson."

Nodding his head, Joseph replied, "We sure have. From now on we have to make sure that Dad isn't around when we want to do an experiment."

Rolling her eyes, Cam walked by the children and into her office. Angela, staring at Joseph, sighed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

Mychakk, TLWtlw, JBCFlyers19, tanargue felt that there should be a little more to the snake incident. Okay, you twisted my arm.

Jsboneslover: I'm sorry you hate snakes. Thank you for reading my story anyway. I live in Louisiana and see a few every year. Mostly dead on the road; but sometimes playing with my cats. Now that is not a pretty sight I can tell you.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hearing the front door bell ring, Hank ran to the door and opened it, "Mom, where's Dad?"

Frowning, Brennan shook her head, "Hank how many times have you been told to let an adult answer the front door or at least make sure you know who is on the other side of the door before you open it?"

Swallowing, the boy stepped back, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Dad."

Sighing, Brennan placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him into her embrace, "Hank, you're father is fine. You on the other hand need to follow the rules. You're old enough to understand the inherent risks that can occur by opening a door and not knowing if someone dangerous is on the other side. Check first. I mean it, Hank. What do you think your father would have said if you had done that and he was the one ringing the doorbell?"

Hugging his mother, Hank replied, "I'm just a little kid, Mom. I forget."

Kissing the top of his head, Brennan responded, "That may work with your father; but, not with me. We are going to have a family meeting when we get home."

Sighing, Hank stepped away from his mother, "Yes, Ma'am."

Angela, standing a few feet away, smiled, "How's Booth?"

Looking at her friend, Brennan shook her head, "Several stitches and two shots. He's waiting in the truck."

Shaking her head, Angela stared at Hank, "So he's in a very bad mood."

Not replying, Brennan moved closer to Angela and hugged her. Whispering, she explained, "They gave him a shot for the pain."

Her eyes large in her head, Angela responded, "Oh no."

Nodding glumly, Brennan replied, "Oh yes."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Placing her index finger on her lips, Brennan cautioned her children, "You're father is resting. Be as quiet as you can be when you get into the truck. None of your normal bickering. I want complete silence."

Nodding their head, the Booth children quietly opened the back passenger door of the SUV and slid in. Each child buckled their seat belts and then stared at the back of their father's head.

Brennan, impressed that her children had managed to follow orders without requests for more information, settled into the drivers seat and glanced at Booth. Seeing him leaning against the passenger door with his eyes closed, she smiled and started the truck. Backing it out into the road, she was soon on the way home.

A few minutes from home, Booth opened his eyes and looked around, "Where are we?"

Glancing at her husband, Brennan smiled and looked back at the road, "We are approximately ten minutes from home."

Nodding his head, Booth looked carefully at his bandaged left hand and wrist and remarked, "My hand is in a bandage."

Stopping at the next red light, Brennan responded, "Yes, you had an accident."

Noticing him try to lift the bandage from his wrist, Brennan leaned over, placed her hand above the bandage and ordered, "Leave it alone, Booth. You need to keep the bandage on for a day or two."

Grimacing, Booth asked, "What's wrong with it?"

Worried, Brennan saw the light had changed and continued their trip, "Don't you remember what happened?"

Staring at the side of Brennan's face, Booth frowned, "Ummm. . . . Okay, I give up, what happened?"

Really worried, Brennan asked, "You mean you really don't remember what happened to your hand? We were at the Lab? Do you remember that?"

Studying his bandaged hand, Booth frowned, "Oh yeah . . . Ummmm, wait . . . A snake bit me. Now I remember. Why can't I think right? Was the snake poisonous? I mean, wow, can being bit by a snake make you feel drunk? Where are we?"

Biting her bottom lip, Brennan explained, "The doctor insisted on giving you a shot for the pain as well a shot of antibiotic. I have to fill a prescription for you in the morning. The snake bite is not muddling you, it's the shot."

Frowning, Booth stared at the road ahead, "Where are we?"

Glancing at the rear view mirror, she saw the wide eyed look of her youngest child. "We're almost home Booth. Just wait and we'll be there in just a few minutes."

Closing his eyes, Booth muttered, "You shouldn't have let them give me the shot Bones. I don't . . ."

Noticing his quiet breathing, Brennan sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Brennan parked the truck in the driveway. Turning towards her children, Brennan spoke, "Alright, go in the house and straight to your rooms. Get ready for bed. We'll have the family meeting tomorrow."

Unbuckling her seat belt, Christine asked, "How are you going to get him into the house?"

Frowning, Brennan replied, "I'm not in the mood for questions right now. Please do as I say."

Seeing the anger on her mother's face, Christine opened the back door and beckoned to her brothers. "Come on."

Scrambling out of the truck, Joseph ran to the front door, "Use your key Chrissy."

Nodding, Christine pulled the chain from around her neck, opened the door with the attached key and then put the chain back around her neck. "Come on, out of sight, out of mind."

Nodding his head, Joseph replied, "For now."

Brennan walking around to the passenger's side door, opened it and leaned into the truck. Unbuckling her husband, she shook Booth's shoulder, "Booth, we're home."

Startled, Booth opened his eyes and smiled at Brennan, "Hey Bones."

Smiling, Brennan pulled on Booth's arm, "We're home, Booth. You need to get out of the truck."

Moving his left hand to his face, Booth blanched. Moving his hand down he stared at it, "Damn, what happened to my hand?"

Pulling Booth's arm, Brennan responded, "Come on Booth. I'll explain it to you once you're in the house."

Staring at his hand, Booth's eyes widened, "Holy hell, do I remember right? Did a snake bite me?"

Tugging on his arm, Brennan replied, "Yes, now get out of the truck."

Sliding out of the truck, Booth leaned over and placed his arm around Brennan's shoulders. Smiling, he wiggled his eyebrows, "Hey Bones."

Laughing, Brennan replied, "Hello Booth."

Kissing her, Booth asked, "Where are the kids?"

Putting her hand on Booth's belt and pulling him along, Brennan walked towards the front door, "They're in the house. Let's go in too."

Allowing himself to be pulled towards the house, Booth walked up the steps, stumbling on the top step. Catching himself, Booth shook his head, "Damn woman, did you get me drunk?"

Pulling him through the front doorway, Brennan closed and locked the door, "You aren't drunk Booth. The Emergency room doctor insisted on giving you something for the pain."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "For what?"

Shaking her head, Brennan sighed, "That's what I want to know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, yes there will be more of this story arc. I love wasted Booth.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for reading my little story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on their bed, Booth stared at his hand, "Bones, I don't want the kids going to the Lab anymore. What if the snake had bitten one of the kids on the face or throat? They're little. It might not have turned out like it did for me with just a few holes in my wrist and hand."

Moving around the room, gathering up the clothes she planned to wear that morning, Brennan stopped, "I'm not sure if that's possible. They're too young to stay by themselves after school and you know the last baby sitter quit because of the experiment that Joseph did."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "Well Parker's classes run at the University until 4:30 so he's out. Why can't my kids behave like normal kids instead of Jimmy Neutron?"

Shaking her head, Brenan asked, "Who is Jimmy Neutron?"

Smiling, Booth pulled up his bandage to try to look at his wounds, "He's a boy genius. He's always getting into trouble because of his experiments."

Frowning, Brennan responded, "I don't want our children to play with him. He might give them ideas. And please, stop pulling on your bandage. It has to remain where it is for two days."

Grumpy, Booth sat on the edge of his bed, "Yeah, yeah." Watching his wife walk into the bathroom, Booth asked, "How come I don't remember how I got home from the hospital? You haven't explained that yet."

Looking back, his wife shrugged her shoulders, "The doctor gave you something for the pain." Moving over to the shower, she turned on the water.

Booth, scowling, stared at his hand and called out to Brennan through the doorway, "Damn doctors. I have a list of drugs I can't take; but, will they use it, no, of course not. Why'd you let them give me the shot?"

Stepping back to the doorway, Brennan explained, "I didn't let them give you the shot. I left the room to fill out paper work and when I came back they'd already given you the shot. Who you should be asking is yourself. Why did you let them give you a pain shot?"

Sighing, Booth frowned, "How the hell do I know? I don't remember why. From now on, don't leave my sight until I'm out of the damn hospital. Someday they're going to give me a shot that's going to kill me. Mark my words. I can see it coming."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan left the doorway and returned to the shower.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Trying to be on their best behavior, Christine, Joseph and Hank were quietly eating cereal when their brother Parker entered the room. Yawning, the oldest brother grabbed a bagel and placed it into the toaster. Grabbing the cream cheese from the fridge, he leaned against the counter. Staring at his quiet siblings, Parker frowned, "Okay, what did you do?"

Frowning, Christine asked, "What makes you think we did anything wrong?"

Guffawing, Parker shook his head, "All three of you are quiet. That means you did something wrong and your hoping that Dad and Bones will forget about it. You guys are so predictable."

Sticking his tongue out, Hank snarled, "No we aren't you big doo doo."

Laughing, Parker turned back to the toaster, pulled out his toasted bread and slathered cream cheese on each half. Turning back to the kids, Parker bit into his bagel, "How many times has Dad told you to quit calling people doo doo?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank replied, "I calls them like I sees them."

Walking over to the table, Parker ruffled Hanks curly mop of hair, "Good luck with the parental units. I'm leaving. I'm not involved and I'm not going to be peripheral damage."

Sticking his tongue out at his brother, Joseph exclaimed, "Coward."

Laughing, Parker left the room making clucking noises like a chicken.

Frowning, Hank remarked, "He thinks he's so smart."

Taking a bite of his cereal, Joseph observed, "Maybe he is. He's not in trouble for letting a snake get loose and bite Dad."

Pouting, Hank responded, "That was an accident."

Staring at her brothers, Christine asked, "Are we going to tell them that we don't believe in the Head Daddy anymore? I'm getting tired of pretending I do."

Shrugging his shoulder, Joseph replied, "It might break Daddy's heart if we tell him we don't believe any more. It's like Santa. He was depressed for weeks last year when we told him there wasn't a Santa Claus. Mom said he wants us to have the childhood he didn't have. She wouldn't explain what that meant; but, it sounded serious to me. I didn't like the implication."

Worried, Hank glared at his sister, "I'm not breaking my Daddy's heart. If he wants to pretend that there is a Head Daddy then I'm going to pretend too."

Nodding their heads, Joseph and Christine looked at Hank. Christine, spooning up some cereal responded, "Yeah, you're right. It doesn't hurt anything to pretend that there is a Head Daddy. I don't want to break Dad's heart either. If I have to believe until I'm old then I think that's what I'll do."

Curious, Joseph asked, "What about Michael?"

Scrunching her mouth, Christine remarked, "Hey if he wants to break his Dad's heart that's his business."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, what do you think of my story?


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the kitchen, Booth noticed his children stop eating and stare at him as he walked over to the counter to make coffee. Turning his back on them, he smiled. The worried looks on their faces were enough to make him want to skip punishment; but, he knew he couldn't. His wife and already warned him that she was going to give out punishment this time.

After starting the coffee, Booth pulled out his box of cereal and placed it on the island. Feeling like a tiger on display at the zoo, Booth placed a bowl and a spoon next to the box of cereal and then looked at his children, "Mom will be down in a few minutes."

Nodding their heads, all three children returned their attention to their bowls and tried to finish eating the contents. Hank stealing glances at his father, watched his father wince as he accidentally leaned against the counter with his injured hand. Feeling ill, the youngest Booth stopped eating and stared at his father's hand.

Trying not to look at his kids for the moment, Booth poured his cereal and milk and began to eat. Noticing the newspaper on the end of the island, he pulled it over towards him, pulled out the sports section and read the highlights of the game he'd missed the previous evening while he was at the hospital. "Oh man, I can't believe they lost again."

Curious, Joseph asked his father, "Who lost Daddy?"

Looking up, Booth answered, "The Flyers. They lost in overtime."

Frowning Christine remarked, "That's two games in a row."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth continued to read. Brennan, arriving in the kitchen, noticed that her children locked their gaze upon her the minute she walked into the room. Carrying an envelope over to where Hank sat, Brennan handed it to him. Swallowing Hank opened the envelope and pulled out several sheets.

Flicking his eyes between his siblings and his parents, he finally sighed and read out loud: "Rule 16, no one is allowed to enter any labs in the Jeffersonian unless an adult is present."

Moving on to the next page, Hank continued, "Rule 17, No one is allowed to touch any of Uncle Jack's creatures, whether they are snakes, spiders or any other entity."

Moving on to the next page, Hank sighed, "Rule 18, Do not open the front or back door before making sure you know who is on the other side of the door. If you do not know who the person is at the door then get an adult to open the door for you."

Looking up, Hank stared at his mother, "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "I'm sorry isn't going to be enough, Hank. You all needlessly endangered yourselves handling the snakes. You then tried to frighten me by bringing snakes into my office. That was a very callous thing to do. You then lost one of the snakes and because of that your father was injured. You might be saying to yourselves, it's just a puncture in his wrist and hand; but, what if it had punctured a main artery or it had been one of his eyes? Did any of you think of the ramifications of what you planned to do or was this just a spur of the moment experiment?"

Sighing, Christine replied, "A spur of the moment thing."

Nodding her head, Brennan frowned, "This is your punishment, when you are at the Lab, you must stay in my office. You may not leave it at any time. This punishment will last for two months. You will not be allowed to watch television for the next two months. No games during that time period. I'm going to assign each of you a topic every few days and I want a written report presented to me after you've done proper research. I also plan to assign a few books that I think you need to read. These things as well as your homework should keep you suitably entertained."

Stunned, Christine asked, "Can't we play with Michael when we're at the Lab?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No that too is your punishment. Angela will be keeping Michael in her office for the next two months while you will be in my office."

Amazed at how much punishment the children were being given, Booth stared at Brennan. Noticing the look on Booth's face, Brennan remarked, "You could have been seriously hurt, Booth. They need it made clear to them that what they did was wrong and that there has to be repercussions."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth turned his gaze back to his newspaper. He hated seeing the look of defeat on his children's faces; but he wasn't about to interfere with Brennan. Not when she was angry.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in their mother's office, Christine looked wistfully at the doorway. Hank, noticing his sister's sad look, remarked, "I'll bet he misses us too. He's an only child. At least we aren't alone."

Shrugging his shoulders, Joseph smiled, "I wouldn't feel too sorry for him. You can bet his mother is letting him do cool stuff like crafts or artwork instead of writing book reports."

Frowning, Hank complained, "Hey, Mom wants us to learn and not play. She probably doesn't even consider this punishment just a learning experience. I bet the games and TV were Daddy's idea. You know he thinks no TV is punishment."

Smiling, Christine picked up her book that her mother had given her, "I'd hardly consider this a real punishment either. With the stuff we've pulled it's a miracle they haven't sent us to a military academy."

Sniggering, Joseph responded, "Daddy threatened to send Parker to one a couple of years ago remember?"

Laughing, Hank replied, "Yeah, it wasn't very smart to borrow Daddy's mustang and then get into a wreck it. I mean if you're going to borrow a car, it would have been better to borrow Mom's car. She just considers cars transportation. Dad thinks of them as his metal children. Well that's what Mom says."

Smirking, Christine commented, "Wow, I've never see Dad that mad before. I mean he was madder than when we swam in Mrs. Austin's pool. I thought he was going to have a stroke."

Worried, Hank asked, "He couldn't really have a stroke like that could he?"

Frowning, Christine replied, "Maybe. He was pretty angry."

Upset, Joseph exclaimed, "Chrissy, I don't want my Daddy to have a stroke."

Sighing Christine replied, "Then I guess we better start using our brains before we do stuff. Just because something has a button on it doesn't mean you should push it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


End file.
